Actions over Words
by dancingyellow
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is just a normal, teenage girl. That is until the popular head cheerleader of Fairy Tail Academy decides that Lucy is fun to bully, but is there another reason why she does it? And why does said cheerleader's boyfriend find Lucy so interesting? So much goes on at FTA, you will just have to read to find out. (Also sorta a song fic)
1. Chapter 1

"See you later Dad!"

"Have a great day Lucy!"

Ahhh, what a beautiful day. Hi! My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a senior at Fairy Tail Academy, the most prestigious high school in all of Fiore. I enjoy writing, singing, reading books, and hanging out with my two best friends Levy and Juvia. I have straight long, blonde hair and big, golden brown eyes. I am super curvy with what some deem the 'perfect hourglass figure'. I get told on a daily basis how girls are jealous of my figure, well I will gladly give it to them. It's actually pretty hard to shop with a body like this. But anyway, I guess that's about it when it comes to me.

I am currently on my way to school for another day of learning. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the cool breeze sure feels nice in this August heat. It never feels this good outside. It seems today couldn't go wrong...

"Hey Lucille."

Haha just kidding, the universe hates me.

"Hi Lisanna…"

Standing in front of me is the gorgeous, thin white haired beauty named Lisanna Strauss. She is one of the most popular girls in all of FTA. She is also my sworn enemy. Now don't get me wrong, I don't particularly hate the girl, more like dislike with an immense passion. Yeah, that sounds better than hating someone. We actually used to be friends… ok that was an understatement. In Kindergarten, she let me borrow a crayon. That was the nicest thing she has ever done for me. That was 12 years ago. You can see why I might be a little…um….hesitant towards liking her.

"So, alone as usual. Don't even have friends to walk to school with. Awe, how sad. You should try to be more like me, Lucille. I mean I have friends for everything and not to mention a super-hot boyfriend, but that's also another subject you wouldn't know about." Lisanna smirked while her 'super-hot' boyfriend walked up to join his girlfriend at her side.

Natsu Dragneel, FTA's quarterback, point guard, catcher, plus some other stuff. Basically, he is the school jock. He is tall, muscular, tan, and has the most piercing onyx eyes I have ever seen. But the feature that stands out the most on the jock is his unruly, pink hair. Yeah, PINK! It would be a laughable trait if he wasn't so attractive with it. With his girlfriend being the school's head cheerleader, they are called the king and queen of Fairy Tail Academy. I want to laugh at my luck this morning.

Normal POV:

Lisanna turned to Natsu and gave him a big kiss, right in front of Lucy. She turned to the blonde with a satisfied grin, "Don't worry Lucille, maybe when your older you can have a chance at love. They say that the older you are, the easier it gets. You still have a ways to go but you will get there one day. Actually I don't see it at all. I was trying to be positive for you, but it just isn't working." Natsu gave her a look before looking at the blonde.

Lucy POV:

 _Ohh she's going light on the insult today, must be in a good mood_. "Well, glad to see you're so chipper this morning. This has been fun. Really, I look forward to seeing you every day at this time. I commend you on being punctual. I really value all of the insight you have when it comes to my life. I can't thank you enough. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm just gonna go. Bye."

I didn't get as far as I had wanted before I felt something (more like someone) trip me. I fell face down, luckily my hands reacted and caught most of the fall. My backpack flew to one side and my phone flew to the other. I turned to sit on my but while checking out the damage my phone and my hands received.

 _Good, not much. My dad would kill me if I messed up another one not to mention if I showed up with a bunch of scratches on me…again._ I looked up to see Lisanna laughing merrily at my expense.

"Oh, that was so good! See you around Lucille. Try to walk a little, K?" And with that Lisanna started walking towards school.

I just sat there staring at the back of the girl. "Gotta say, she is in a good mood today." I looked at my phone to see that I still had 30 minutes to get to school. As I looked up from my phone, I noticed a rather muscular hand in front of my face. "Need some help?"

All I could do was trace the hand back to its source. Natsu was looking at me with genuine concern and asking me a question. "Um….Sure?"

I took his hand and he lifted me off the ground. I don't think I have ever felt such natural heat coming from one person. I let go of his hand to grab my backpack. "Thanks for the help." I turned and started walking towards FTA. Suddenly, I felt a presence walking beside me. It was Natsu. I looked over at him to find him deep in thought. _Why isn't he trying to catch up with Lisanna?_ "I'm sorry."

I blinked at him in surprise. "Sorry, for what?"

"For what my girlfriend did. I didn't know she was going to do that…"

All I could do was stop and hold my breath. He apologized? _Buddy, I appreciate it, but it's not your fault_. He stopped too and turned to look at me with a questioning glance, "Why'd you stop?"

"I'm sorry," I said as I started walking to where he was. We then picked up where we left off, "I just didn't expect an apology. She does this everyday so I guess I have gotten so used to it that it really doesn't bother me anymore."

Natsu shot a look at me that screamed, Are you serious? "She does this every day? I'm gonna have to talk to her…" I don't think I was supposed to hear that part. Oh well. At that point we were silent the rest of the way. I could tell he had a little more to say, but I didn't want to push him. Heck, I'm surprised he is even talking to me let alone walking with me. We arrived at the school 10 minutes later and stopped at the front entrance. I turned and gave him a sweet smile, just cause his girlfriend is a jerk doesn't mean that he is.

"Well, thank you for walking with me, although I am not sure why you did…and thanks for helping me up earlier. Um good luck with stuff. So yeah, bye." I then started walking to the front door of the school. Hopefully Levy and Juvia are here. I can't wait to see them.

"Wait!" _Huh?_

Natsu came running up after me. "What is your name? I know it's not Lucille. My name is Natsu." He gave me a lopsided grin and proceeded to extend his hand out towards me. I then blinked stupidly again for the second time that morning.

"Your right, it's Lucy. Haha, and I know who you are. I'm pretty sure everyone does."

I shook Natsu's hand and could feel the heat soaring off of it again. This guy's hand are like fire. Yet, it's surprising comfortable. I let go after we just sort of stood there for a while. He gave me another grin,

"Didn't realize I was so popular." He smirked and I just rolled my eyes. "Will I see you around, Lucy?"

I thought for a second,"Maybe. I guess that's up to your girlfriend. She might not like to see you talking to me. Now that I think about it, I probably should go before she shows up. See ya, Natsu." And this time I gave him a grin of my own. I left him to go find my friends. As soon as I left, I heard Lisanna walk up to him and berate him for not walking with her and instead walking with a no one like me. I giggled as I turned to see Natsu just taking her insults. He shot a quick glance my way and caught me looking at him. He gave me a small smile and I turned around to go find my friends and tell them about this weird morning.


	2. Chapter 2

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Everyone around us in the cafeteria gave us weird glances as my friend, Levy McGarden, sorta yelled her question. Levy was my first friend ever, going all the way back to pre-school when our parents used to drop us off together. She is short, has shoulder length blue, wavy hair that is always pushed back with some sort of headband. The most noticeable feature on the short blunette though is her big eyes. They could make even the coldest of hearts melt. She is the smartest girl in the whole school, with yours truly being the second, and yet, she seemed confused as I reiterated the mornings events again.

"So your telling me that the most popular boy in school walked and talked with you AND got your name all in one morning? And this all started because his popular girlfriend made fun of you?"

"Basically."

She pondered this for a second before finally giving me a huge smile, "He is so nice!"

"Um, yeah I guess. Sure, we'll go with that." Levy then shot me a sly smirk.

"How attractive is he up close?"

"LEVY! That's a weird question!"

"Not really. The boy is the hottest in the school. This is the closest any of us have ever gotten to him and probably will ever get to him. Now, answer the question."

When Levy gets this way, it is hard to avoid the subject. "Um, yeah ok. He is very attractive up close. Can we talk about something else please?" Just then Juvia plopped down at our table.

"Juvia is so sorry she is late! She got caught up at swim practice." Juvia Lockser was my other friend, who surprisingly is also a blunette. She has long, wavy hair that flows down her back and a body very similar to mine. She also has piercing blue eyes that look like swimming pools. She loves to swim and is really good at it. She is the best swimmer on our team and has won many championships. I met her in Kindergarten when we both wanted the same blue paint. We went back and forth before eventually giving up and sharing. We have been friends ever since.

"So, what has Juvia missed?" Oh yeah, she also talks in third person.

"Um, not much."

"If by not much you mean the hottest boy in school walking and helping Lucy out with Lisanna this morning, then yeah not much."

I glared at Levy while she retold the tale to Juvia, who looked enthralled by the other blunette's words. Levy was really good at telling stories. We had about 10 minutes left in lunch and decided to talk about some of the books we read over the summer. However, the universe was feeling bored and decided it needed some entertainment and that came in the form of a flying juice box towards me.

"Awe man!" I stood up quickly to see purple grape juice running all down my shirt. I picked a wonderful day to wear white. I could hear people snickering towards me and then I turned to see the culprit giving me a sickening smile.

"Oh sorry! My bad. It seems I accidently dropped my juice box. Lucille, do you mind getting me a new one? Do you think you can go get it by yourself without the help of my boyfriend?" Lisanna just stood there while chuckling at my expense and glaring.

I looked behind her to see all of her friends with wide eyes and mouths open. They looked more upset than I did. Especially a certain pink haired boy. His eyes screamed anger, yet, he just sat there listening to her bully me some more. It made my blood boil. How can these people just sit there and let someone take crap from someone else? At least it's me she is doing this too and not someone else.

"I can actually go get you another one, but I'm afraid I just don't feel like it." I sat back down at my table and turned to my friends who were handing napkins to me.

Lisanna's smirk was wiped off her face after my comment. "Excuse me?"

I was about to retort when I heard someone else speak up.

"Oh Lisanna, why don't you be a good girl and go back to your table. Besides, it looks like you need to start drinking more water anyway." I snapped my head to Levy who just sat there with a dazed grin on her face.

From Lisanna's table you could hear a male chuckle, "Gihi".

"Juvia agrees, here is some water to go." And with that, Juvia proceeded to throw her towel from swim practice onto Lisanna's face. She just stood there with her arms flailing around. Everyone started laughing around her. Even Lisanna's friends started chuckling, with one of them looking at Juvia the whole time. "What the! Who are you two to talk to me like that?!"

Juvia and Levy just smirked and said, "We are Lucy's friends, that's who." And then the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Everyone proceeded to get up and throw away their trash. We left Lisanna fuming to her friends about us 'horrible people' and how we should be punished. They just shrugged their shoulders and left the cafeteria to get to class. Natsu told Lisanna to go to the nurse or something to get a fresh shirt and so she did, leaving him to walk over to me.

"Yo Luce!" I turned around to see Natsu coming my way. "I am so sorry she did that! I had a talk with her this morning about being nicer towards you and I guess she decided to not listen to me instead." He rubbed the back of his head while giving me a sheepish smile. As much as I appreciated the apology, again for the second time that day, it still unnerved me to think that they didn't do anything to stop her.

"Look, its Lucy. And I appreciate your apology, again, but I don't appreciate you and all of your friends not doing anything to stop her. If you are really sorry, you should stand up to her for the way she treats people and then just maybe she will stop. It takes more than just a few words to stop a habit. It takes action as well. Sorry but I have to go and see if I can change my shirt before I am really late for class." I turned and headed towards the main office, leaving Natsu standing in the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu POV:

I watched as Lucy turned into the office and shut the door behind her. _What just happened? Why does Lisanna hate this girl so much? Today has been weird._

I started walking to class and found my seat next to my best friends Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox. Gray is the wide receiver for the football team as well as our star pitcher. Gajeel is the best linebacker around and one of the best third basemen I have ever seen. Both males have dark, raven hair. However where Gray's is short and spikey, much like mine, Gajeel's is long and jagged. Both are extremely muscular, although I don't pay much attention to their bodies, with Gajeel being the tannest and biggest out of all three of us. We all met doing little league baseball and have stayed friends since. Although we do tend to fight, a lot, it is just our way of showing our friendship.

Normal POV:

"Yo Flame Brain! What gives! I have been saying your name for the past 5 minutes!" Gray looked at Natsu exasperated.

"Huh? Oh sorry popsicle breath, I am just thinking about what Lucy said to me in the hall."

Both boys gave each other a questioning glance before turning back to me. Gajeel broke the ice, "Um, who is Lucy?"

"Lucy is the girl who Lisanna spilled her juice on. I went up to her after lunch and apologized for what happened. She accepted it, but she told me that it takes more than words to break a habit but also an action."

Gray gave a slight chuckle, "Well, she is right you know." Natsu shot Gray a glance, "You don't think I know that?"

"Well obviously not if your just now thinking about it!" Gray and Natsu started butting heads until they felt a strong aura surrounding them. "Do I hear fighting?" Both boys stopped and glanced up to see their friend, Erza Scarlet glaring down at them. They then proceeded to throw their arms around each other and say how good of friends they are.

"That is better, now what are we talking about?" Erza is the student body president and best goalie for the girls' soccer team. She has a figure similar to Lucy's but don't let her catch you starting. She is one of the toughest people in the entire school, including the principle. She has long, scarlet hair and big brown eyes. Her boyfriend is the vice president of the school, Jaleel, and everyone knows that they will get married one day.

"We were talking about the incident at lunch."

Erza's face took on a concerning look," Natsu, Lisanna went too far. Poor Lucy didn't even do anything."

Everyone turned to look at Natsu who looked defeated," I know she did! She was mean to her this morning too and I got onto her about picking on Lucy, but I guess she didn't listen to me. Wait a second Erza, how do you know Lucy?"

Erza gave a little smile and shrugged her shoulders," I am student body president, I know everyone. Plus, I have Home Ec with her and she makes the best strawberry cake!" Erza's eyes took the form of strawberries and all the boys just sweatdropped.

Gajeel snapped out of it first, "I will say that Bunny Girl handled it well and she had some good back up."

Gray nodded and then gave a weird look towards Gajeel," Bunny girl?"

"She looks like a bunny."

"Oooookkk? Anyway, she does have good friends. They were quick to defend as well as support. They were also funny. Look, don't worry about it too much. Lucy seemed to brush it off so you should too. Talk to Lis after school and get her to apologize to Lucy. She needs to take responsibility for her actions. You need to quit apologizing for her."

Erza came back to reality and second Gray's statement," Gray is right. She needs to man up and apologize, not you. Now the teacher has just walked in so we must all pay attention to the class."

They straightened up their desks and proceeded to listen Freed Justine drone on about the history to hieroglyphics. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked the shorter blunette from lunch.

"Mr. Justine! I am so sorry I am late, but I was helping a friend in the office."

Mr. Justine just nodded and told her to take a seat. Levy glanced around and walked to the back to sit right next to Natsu. She took out her materials and started listening intently to the lesson. Natsu noticed that she was the same girl who stood up for Lucy back at lunch and wanted to know how the blonde was doing. He grabbed a piece of paper, wrote a message, and slid it to Levy. Levy stared at it questioningly and then looked up at Natsu. He just gave his signature grin and encouraged her to read it.

Levy did as she was showed and opened the note, _Hey! How is Lucy?_

Levy's eyes widened a fraction before going back to normal. She grabbed her pen and responded to the pink hair boy.

 _She is fine, just a little shocked, but she is tough. She got over it pretty quickly and they were able to find her another shirt to wear for the rest of the day._

She slid the note back to Natsu who took it with much gusto. He read and relief swam over him in an instant. He responded back and waited for the right time to pass the note. He gave it to Levy and she opened it to read, _That is great to hear! I was so worried. Tell her I am sorry, again. By the way, nice job at standing up to Lisanna. That was a smart comeback. I am Natsu by the way._

Levy just keep reading it over and over and finally started writing, _Thanks! I was just sticking up for my best friend. Although shouldn't you be worried about your girlfriend? But thanks for worrying about Lucy. My name is Levy! And trust me, I know who you are. Now I am glad to meet you and pass notes, but we really must pay attention to the class._

She folded it up, slid it back to the boy, and continued listening intently to every word being said about the ancient language. Natsu read the note and chuckled. _Huh, should I be worried about Lisanna?_ He put it in a text book and then tuned out for the rest of the lesson thinking about a certain blonde and how much trouble he was about to be in.

After the bell rang, Natsu stopped Gray, Gajeel, and Erza to talk to them before the next class.

"Hey guys! Can we all meet Lucy and her friends after school? I feel it's the least we can do because of Lis's behavior." All three looked at each other and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

After school, Levy, Juvia and Lucy all met up outside the gate. They started chatting and laughing with each other when all of a sudden, four teens walked up to them. Lucy was the first to react when she saw a familiar face. Well, make that two familiar faces.

"Erza, Natsu, what's up?" Said teens smiled and waved at the group of girls.  
"Lucy, I was still worried about earlier. I just wanted to come over and say hi and meet your friends." Erza turned towards Juvia and Levy and stuck out a hand, "Erza Scarlet, student body president and avid cake lover." The two girls sweatdropped and shook her hand.

"Levy McGarden."

"Juvia Lockser."

Erza smiled at the two girls then gasped as if remembering something, "Juvia! You are the girl who won the state championship for FTA 3 years in a row!" Juvia started blushing and giggling at the praise, "Yes. Juvia is that girl."

At this point, Gray took the chance to introduce himself to both girls. "Woah! I heard about you! You swam the freestyle in the fastest time ever!" Gray smirked to both ladies. One was smiling in return while the other started blushing profusely.

Gajeel was next as he did a quick hello and intro to Juvia before turning to Levy with a slight smirk on his face, "You have some mouth, Shrimp. Not many people can just stand up to Lis without peeing their pants."

Levy turned towards the gruff man and gave a frown. "My name is Levy and what I did was stand up for a friend. I don't see the need to be scared of that."

Gajeel just shrugged and laughed a "Gihi!"

Natsu turned towards Lucy and asked how she was doing. Lucy had been so distracted by everyone else that she forgot he was there.

"Huh? Oh yeah no, I'm fine! Stop worrying Natsu. A little juice isn't going to ruin my day." She gave a large grin to the boy and he gave her one in return.

"Ok! So everyone somewhat knows who is who, how about we all go to Magnolia café and hang out for a little while? We can get to know each other better! My boyfriend will join us there as well." The group seemed hesitant. They had all just met each other 5 minutes ago.

"I said, what if we all went to the café?" Erza stared down the rest of the teens. They all piped up an, "Aye sir," and started walking towards the café.

Lucy and Natsu ended up walking next to each other.

Lucy POV:

Oh my goodness, this day has been crazy. I was just a regular student yesterday and now I am going to Magnolia café with all of the popular people as well as the girl who hates me's boyfriend. I can't actually tell if I am happy or just really confused. Speaking of said witch…

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"…It's Lucy. And where is Lisanna?"

Natsu stopped as if this was the first time he had thought about that question. "Um, I don't actually know. Is that bad?"

Lucy just shrugged and they continued walking and talking. "No, I guess not. Although, I think a boyfriend is supposed to keep tabs on his girlfriend. But, I was just wondering."

Natsu looked worried then shrugged it off the next second, he will explain things to Lis later. He took a glance at the blonde next to him. He thought she was really pretty with the best eyes he has ever seen, but more importantly he thought she was the nicest person he had ever met. He couldn't understand how she could just accept everything and not be upset. Natsu shook his head after a while, earning a weird look from Lucy.

 _I can't be thinking about Lucy! I have a girlfriend! What is wrong with me?_

Lucy continued to give Natsu a weird look. _He is acting really strange, but hey maybe this is normal. Still, he seems like such a nice guy, even if he is a little weird. How did he and Lisanna ever start dating?_

"Can I call you Luce?" _Huh?_ Natsu had gotten over his thoughts and voiced his question out loud to the blonde.

"Why?"

"I like it. It's a nickname between you and me. You know, now that we are friends."

Lucy started at the pink haired boy with wide eyes," We are friends? Since when? How did that even happen? As of this morning, you didn't even know I existed?"

Natsu just sent her a big grin," Well we know each other now right? And, you seem pretty cool! Don't you want to be friends?" Lucy looked towards the front of the group and thought about his question. _Do I want to be friends with the enemy's boyfriend? What if all of this is one giant trick formed by Lisanna? She could be plotting something….something evil….hmmmmmm._

"Um Luce?...Luce…..LUCY!"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see something almost fall on top of her. Luckily for her, Natsu had seen it coming from a mile away and pushed her out of the way. What was about to fall on top of her you ask? Well it was actually a piano that somebody was moving to an upper apartment.

Lucy opened her eyes to be staring into dark onyx ones. She couldn't help but keep staring into Natsu's eyes. They were gorgeous and enchanting. There was so much emotion behind them. _Goodness, he is an attractive guy. Wait what just happened? Is that a piano?_

Natsu was having the same struggle as her. He couldn't help but stare into her deep golden brown eyes and get lost in them. He saw wonder, amusement, and a little anxiety within them. He then noticed their situation. He was on top of her in the middle of the sidewalk. His hands on either side of her head and his body slightly hovering above hers. He knew he needed to get off, he had a girlfriend and all, but he couldn't find it in himself to move. _What is wrong with me? Move Natsu, MOVE!_

Lucy could see the debate going on in Natsu's head and she wondered what he was thinking about. That was when she noticed the situation. Her cheeks flushed and she finally broke eye contact.

"Um Natsu? Do you think we could get up now?" Natsu snapped out of his trance and thoughts. "Um sure."

They got up and dusted themselves off. Then they looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Oh man! What are the odds that someone would be trying to move a piano at the same time we would be walking under it?"

"Haha I don't know! Let's just say that it isn't that surprising with the day I have had today."

"So Luce, you haven't answered my question. Do you want to be friends?" He turned and looked expectantly at her.

Lucy put her finger on her chin and looked thoughtful before breaking out into a wide grin and nodding her head. "Yeah, I do."

"YOSH! That's the greatest news ever! Everyone, everywhere, Lucy and I are friends!"

Lucy giggled at his antics and Natsu turned to chuckle along with her.

"Oi Flame Brain! Lucy! Hurry up will ya!"

"Shut Up Polar Princess! Come on Luce, let's go!" And with that, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, for the third time that day, and they ran to catch up with their friends.

However, not all is fine and dandy. Little did they know, that a certain white haired beauty was watching with careful eyes, "Oh, this is going to be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

….."You wanna go Ice Breath!?"

"YEAH!"

"Excuse Me?"

…."Nevermind"

All I could do was giggle. I am currently spending the afternoon with the most popular people in school and Levy and Juvia. If you would have said this morning that I would be here in this café with these people drinking a strawberry milkshake and laughing at Gray and Natsu fighting, then I would have told you that you were an idiot and there was no way that would happen. Well, it did.

These people are really cool. Gray is the calm, cool one who always had a smirk on his face. He loves to fight with Natsu, but he doesn't get far with Erza right next to him. Erza is actually not all that scary once you get to know her, just don't mess with her cake. Unfortunately, the guy who bumped into her causing her to drop her cake when we first arrived is still unconscious. That was two hours ago. Gajeel is quiet and gruff, and all of his piercings make him look ten times more menacing. And when he speaks it's usually to insult the boys or mess with Levy, but I see the sparks happening between those two. Speaking of sparks, I haven't see Juvia this flushed and soft spoken since we were kids. She keeps looking at Gray and he keeps looking at her. Being here with them, it's like we have all hung out our entire lives. I don't think I have every laughed this hard or had this much fun. However, all good things must come to an end. "Um, what is going on here?"

I turned to see who voiced that question. _Oh, I knew this was too good to be true_. It was none other than Lisanna standing there with her arms crossed over her chest staring daggers at me. I could feel the air get tense as everyone tried to think of what to say. Luckily, her boyfriend knew what to say.

"Hey Lis! We are hanging out with our new friends! You know Lucy, Levy and Juvia! Guys this is Lisanna!"

I take that back, Natsu is an idiot. I facepalmed as I turned to Lisanna (who I could tell wanted to slap her boyfriend on his head), "Hey Lisanna."

She gave her boyfriend an incredulous look and whipped around to me. "Oh no, no no NO! You cannot be friends with these…these… NOBODIES who deliberately embarrassed me today in lunch. You all are supposed to be with me, not them! Natsu! How could you leave me behind at school!?"

I shot a look towards Levy and Juvia as they started to throw glares towards the white haired girl and started to rise in their seats just a little. I silently pleaded with them to not cause a scene and luckily they backed down, however, someone unexpected spoke up for us. "Lis, these girls are not 'nobodies'. Quit treating them so badly. Geez." Everyone turned to Gajeel who just leaned back and crossed his arms while looking off into the distance. Levy shot him a small smile, which he noticed, and he then blushed like a little girl. It would be a very comical situation if it weren't for the girl still standing there looming over me.

I decided to stand up and try to appease to her, "Look, we are sorry we didn't tell you where we were going, but you are here now! So…um…. Why don't you join us?" All heads snapped towards me. Everyone's jaws dropped and I couldn't help but notice that Natsu had a small grin forming on his face almost like he appreciated the effort. It gave me butterflies and I could feel my face starting to heat up. _Wait, what am I doing? He has a girlfriend. One who is currently giving me a very evil glare._

"Oh Lucille, how sweet. But, no. These are my friends and I would appreciate you not trying to steal them. So why don't you and your little blue haired friends run off and go play with dolls or read books or something. I actually don't care what you do, just leave." She then turned, sat in Natsu's lap and proceeded to make out with him. After a couple of minutes of that, she pulled away to give us a sickening smile. "Why are you still here? You heard me, Go. NOW."

 _What just happened? Like I am actually confused on what is going on. Not to mention a little upset at seeing her kiss Natsu like that._ I look towards Levy and Juvia who had watched the scene with extremely grossed out faces. I couldn't help but laugh and get ready to leave. It was time to go anyway. As much as I didn't want to go, I also didn't want to stay here with her any longer.

Levy and Juvia took notice of my move towards leaving and followed suit. Everyone snapped out of the horrid make out scene they just witnessed and looked at us. Erza spoke first, "You aren't seriously leaving are you?" She looked genuinely upset. I looked around the table and noticed they all had hesitant looks. They didn't want us to go, especially Natsu. His face screamed anger, confusion, and sadness? _Huh, what's wrong with him?_

I just smiled, "Yeah. But not because we were told, but because we actually need to go. Thanks everyone for the best afternoon ever. I hope we can hang out again." I gave a huge grin and I looked at everyone. They seemed to relax a little at my words, but I could still see apprehension across their features. I looked towards Lisanna and just smiled. She faltered a bit, not expecting such a nonviolent reaction, but then went back to her fake smile.

We all three waved goodbye and starting walking towards the door. We opened it and was letting it close behind us when we heard Lisanna speak, "BYE LOSERS!"

Oh no, she shouldn't have done that. I was about to tell Juvia and Levy to ignore her, but it was too late. They had walked back into the café. Levy said a few words, grabbed my unfinished milkshake and then dumped it on Lisanna's head. She shot up from her seat on Natsu's lap and I could see steam coming from her ears. She started yelling some stuff towards Levy, who had turned and starting walking my way again. Juvia was about to follow, but not before she took the cherry off of her own milkshake and stuck it right on Lisanna's nose. She then said some words and followed Levy's trail. They came back outside with satisfied smirks on their faces. "A job well done Juvia, if I do say so myself."

"Oh, Juvia most agrees!" I stared with wide eyes and an open mouth at the two. "What did you two just do?! Now she will hate us even more!"

They looked at me and just shrugged. After a moment of silence, we all busted out laughing and noticed that the rest of the people on the inside were too. Gajeel and Gray were holding their stomachs from laughing so hard while Erza had tears in her eyes. Natsu was trying his best to keep his composure for his girlfriend, but eventually he failed and started slapping the table he was laughing so hard. Lisanna growled and whipped around the face the front of the café. All eyes were on us while she stalked towards the door. The rest of the table stopped laughing long enough to mouth "RUN!" We decided to listen and took off down the street towards my house.

We head Lisanna open the door and yell, "LUCY HEARTFILIA, LEVY MCGARDEN, AND JUVIA LOCKSER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" There was no doubt in my mind we would.

We ran all the way back to my house and finally was able to stop and catch our breath. We stood up and looked at each other and busted out laughing once more. We turned towards the front door and entered my house. Now, most people would say I am rich, and they would be correct. My dad owns Heartfilia Railways and so we have a lot of money. His job put a strain on our relationship when I was younger, especially after my mom died. However, he has spent the last two years trying to fix it. He now comes home more often and we have discussions at breakfast every day. He truly has become a much better father. I found him in the living room watching golf.

"Hey Dad! I'm home! And I brought Levy and Juvia!"

My dad turned around and gave us a huge grin," Hello girls! Are you staying for dinner? I can order a pizza for everyone when you all get hungry!"

Levy and Juvia smiled and responded to his hello. "Sure dad! That sounds great! I will let you know when we get hungry. We are gonna go up to my room and probably play some instruments or something."

"Alright sweetie, have fun!" He then turned back to his golf game.

We raced upstairs to my massive room. I had a huge king sized bed in the middle of my room. I also had a small couch in the corner and a couple of chairs around it. My walls were a light blue and my room screamed rustic chic. I look old wood and antique items. Other than that, it was a normal room with a couple of lamps and a night stand. My bathroom was also in my room and I had a huge walk-in closet. Whenever we got bored, we would sometimes try on clothes and have a fashion show. It was a good time waster. My favorite part of my room though, was my desk and the instruments that surrounded it. I had a keyboard on one wall and an electric and bass guitar on the other side of it. Not to mention also a violin. I was forced to take lessons when I was kid. Something about it being a ladylike instrument. I'm not sure what that means.

We threw our stuff on the couch and proceeded to pick up our instruments. I like to play guitar the best. I keep an acoustic guitar that belonged to my mom in my closet that way no one touches it. Levy likes to play piano and Juvia surprisingly likes to play violin. She also took lessons when she was younger and was actually quite good. Way better than me. She sometimes even plays it like a fiddle. We three started playing together one day and ever since have been playing for fun. We have just recently started writing songs. I like to write so it came natural when we were coming up with lyrics. Levy is a magician when it comes to putting music to the words and Juvia is very good at following her lead.

We had just started picking at the instruments when Levy spoke up. "So. That was fun!"

Juvia gave a small smile. "Juvia agrees. Juvia thinks she would like to be friends with them. Especially Gray-sama!" Small hearts started to form in her eyes and Levy and I giggled at our friend.

I started strumming on the guitar, thinking about this afternoon. _It really was fun. Well, it was before Lisanna showed up._ Apparently Levy had been saying my name. "Lucy!" I got out of my daze and gave her a confused look, "Yeah?"

She huffed and started asking her question. "I said, did you have fun? It looked like you did. Especially with a certain pink haired hottie." She wiggled her eyebrows and Juvia giggled. I blushed deeply and decided to answer only the first part of her statement.

"I had a lot of fun! They are all interesting people."

They both saw how I avoided the Natsu topic. "Yeah they are, and one thought you were just the most interesting thing in the whole world. Lucy, Natsu didn't take his eyes off of you. He watched your every movement. When you laughed, he would get this silly grin on his face, and when Lisanna showed up and started being the witch she was, I could see him getting angry. I could tell he was physically restraining himself from jumping up and slapping her."

I blinked in surprise after Levy's comment. _He was looking at me? Why? That does explain why his eyes screamed anger earlier._

"I don't know what you are talking about Lev, but I will agree with you on the anger thing. They all seemed to be holding back. I wish someone would just tell her off once and for all. She needs to quit being such a jerk! Ohhh she makes me so mad. How does someone like her get great friends and a boyfriend like Natsu?" I finished my little rant to see Juvia and Levy sending me sly smiles.

"Juvia thinks that Lucy has taken an interest in Natsu and Juvia would have to say that they would go together much better than he and Lisanna."

I blushed even more. "I don't have an interest in him! I just officially met him this morning! I don't even know him!"

Levy rolled her eyes and pointed a finger. "Don't deny it. Juv and I can tell. And it's obvious that he has taken an interest in you as well. Not once did he mention Lisanna nor did he even bother to tell her where we were going this afternoon. You would think her 'friends' would have said something. And why would her 'friends' ask to hang out with the very people who embarrassed her this afternoon. I don't think they find her as charming as she thinks they do and if she isn't careful, she is going to lose every single friend she has. Not to mention lose her boyfriend as well."

No denying that. "As much as it pains me to say, I agree. I know I shouldn't worry about her, but she needs to be careful when it comes to them. I could tell that they didn't agree with her at all. I mean heck! Gajeel, the quietest of them all, stood up and defended us. Hey now that I think about it, if I have a sudden interest in Natsu, then Levy you must have one in Gajeel because you two talked all afternoon."

It was my turn to wiggle my eyebrows at Levy, who just flushed and turned a bright red. Juvia started laughing at how the tables had turned, however, she wasn't out of the clear yet. "Oh don't you laugh missy! I saw you making googly eyes at Gray!" Juvia stopped laughing and started twiddling her finger, "Juvia does think Gray-sama is attractive…" We all three looked at each other and started laughing again for the third time that day.

We started playing around with our instruments again when Levy spoke up. "Guys! I just had a wonderful idea! What if we wrote a song dedicated to Lisanna?"

Juvia and I shared a look before turning to Levy, "A song? Why would we write a song about her? Don't we kinda….dislike her with a passion?" Juvia nodded her head, confusion running across her face much like mine.

Levy giggled and then started explaining. "Well sure we don't like her, but what is a better way to release frustration than with a song! We can even use a different name so that no one would know it was her."

The more Levy explained, the more I liked the idea. So we got to work. We spent the next two hours writing the song and fine tuning the notes. We told dad when we were hungry and he ordered us a pepperoni pizza. We ate while putting the finishing touches on our song.

"Done!" It took a while, but we had finished the song. We decided to record it in order to see how it sounds. I would be the one to sing the main melody with Levy on harmonies. Juvia would switch between violin and bass while Levy played piano and I played acoustic.

I set my phone on my table and pushed record:

 **Maddie and Tea: Sierra**

 **I wish I had something nice to say  
About that girl and her million-dollar face  
But beauty only gets you so far**

 **A heart of pure gold is something very rare  
And the only one she has is on that necklace that she wears  
Acts like she's some kind of movie star**

 **Ooh, it might be not be Christian  
To be wishing what I'm wishing**

 **Sierra, Sierra  
Girl, let me tell ya  
One day, you might need those friends that you ditched  
Sierra, Sierra  
Life ain't all tiaras  
You're gonna find out that karma's a...**

 **To tell the truth, I ain't even mad  
'Cause I know the universe is gonna get you back  
All I have to do is bide my time**

 **Ooh, I hope that I'm around when  
You get knocked up or knocked down**

 **Sierra, Sierra  
Girl, let me tell ya  
You can't break boys' hearts like you're flipping a switch  
Sierra, Sierra  
Life ain't all tiaras  
You're gonna find out that karma's a...**

 **Big pain in the...as far as I can tell  
Yours is adding up fast  
Sierra**

 **Sierra, Sierra  
Girl, let me tell ya  
That high horse you're riding can buck you off quick  
Sierra, Sierra  
Life ain't all tiaras  
You're gonna find out that karma's a...**

 **Pardon my French, but karma's a  
(mhmmmm) **

I pushed stop and we listened. It sounded great! We started laughing at how much we enjoyed writing the song. But, somewhere between all of the excitement of the song, I had accidently pushed send. Where did I send it? Apparently to one of the biggest social media networks where everyone could hear it. I didn't notice until the next morning at school.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was another strange one. I had woken up late and grabbed a banana on my way out. "Bye Dad! See you later!"

"B..ye.. Lu..cy!" My dad said as he was eating breakfast.

As soon as I left my house, I noticed a figure at the end of the drive way. The closer I got, the more I noticed a certain pink haired jock.

Natsu POV:

After Lucy and her friends left yesterday, I had a strong talking to with Lisanna. I was furious at how she treated them in the café. They were really nice girls and she talked to them like they were trash. I will say though, they handled it pretty well. When Lucy stood up to leave, it took everything I had not to jump up with her and offer to walk her home. I don't know why, but I didn't want her to leave just yet. _Why am I feeling this way about a girl who I just met this morning?_ I looked into Lucy's eyes and got lost in them. They are so beautiful and I could see hurt within them. _Oh man, why can't Lis just back off of her._ I quickly shook it off when I noticed that she was no longer standing in the café anymore. I then heard Lis call them losers and turn back around with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Aren't you glad they are gone? Such a nuisance."

Everyone just shot Lisanna a look. I couldn't even begin to form words to tell to her. Gray was the first to speak, "Lis, that was totally uncalled for. Those girls are really nice. I don't know what you have against them, but you need to stop bullying them."

I could see Erza getting angrier by the second and even Gajeel was trying to avoid looking at the girl. A scowl present while he stared off at another spot. I turned towards Lis and was about to say something when I noticed that all of a sudden she wasn't sitting in my lap anymore. I looked up to see Levy and Juvia behind her smiling. Lisanna had strawberry milkshake running from the top of her head, all the way down her shirt and shorts. I could hear Gajeel and Gray laughing hysterically while holding their stomachs along with Erza who was wiping tears from her eyes. At that point, Levy said some stuff and left while Juvia stuffed a cherry on her nose and left.

It took everything in my power not to laugh and I got pretty far too, until Lis turned around and I saw the whole picture. They cherry was a really good touch. I lost it after that and it took a while to calm down. I saw her turn towards the door with a dark aura radiating off of her. All of us at the table looked outside at the girls. Lucy looked scared and shocked while the other two looked very satisfied. They then busted out laughing and turned to look in the café. They must have noticed Lis's anger because they started to calm down. All three girls looked our way and all of us must have had the same thought because I remember mouthing "RUN" and the next thing I knew, they took off down the street.

Lis opened the door and yelled after them and then walked back towards us. "I can't believe them! This is the second time today I will have to change my outfit. Who do those girls think they are? Ughh I will get them back. They will rue the day them decided to mess with me." I couldn't help but smile as I replayed the scene in my head. It will forever be funny. But then I remembered how we got to where we are. I looked towards Lis and proceeded to take on an uncharacteristic scowl.

"Lisanna, with what you did, you deserved it. You were so rude to all of them, especially Lucy. She didn't even do anything to you! Heck! She even invited you to join us and you still bullied her. What do you have against her? She told me this morning that she has gotten so used to this because you do this every day. Why? No one should have to put up with this. I don't even know what to say right now. All I know is this, don't call me until you apologize. I'll see you later, maybe." And then I turned and left her standing there with wide eyes and a "Can't believe he said that to me" expression. I heard her say my name and to "come back here", but I just kept walking. The rest followed suit and soon we were walking to my house.

We walked through the front door and I greeted my mom. "MOM! IM HOME! AND I HAVE FRIENDS!" My mom, Grandeeny, stuck her head out from the kitchen. "Oh hi honey! Glad to hear you have friends, it was about time. Your sister, Wendy, is over at a friend's house and your dad should be on his way home soon. Hello everyone! Would you all like to say for dinner?" They all smiled and laughed while I pouted at my mom's teasing. They then and resounding 'yeahs' about staying for dinner. "Great! I will set some extra plates."

We went upstairs to my room until dinner was ready. My room is normal, a bed, nightstand, a lamp, some chairs, and my trophies and sports equipment everywhere. We sat around talking and joking like normal. But the conversation was bound to come around to this afternoon. Erza spoke up first, "I like them."

It took us a while to figure out who 'them' were, but we soon caught on.

"Yeah I do too. They are funny and nice. I don't get why Lisanna had to ruin it. She could have just sat down and enjoyed the atmosphere like everyone else." Gray gave a slight 'tsk' and looked around. He then set his eyes on me and gave me a very sly smirk. "Flame-brain. Did you even notice that other people were in the café or was Lucy just that interesting?" Everyone turned with smirks towards me, waiting for my answer.

I was caught off guard with the question. "What are you talking about? Of course Lucy is interesting!" I could see Gray facepalm while shaking his head. Gajeel chuckled and picked up where Gray left off," What polar bear over here is trying to say is that you were staring at Lucy the entire time. Now spill. As of this morning, you didn't even know she existed. Why all of a sudden does she catch your interest?" Gray rolled off the insult from Gajeel to second his question. Erza had also taken an interest in the conversation.

I just sat there feeling my face get hot. _I honestly don't know why I am so drawn to Luce_. Gray noticed and grinned, "Geez fire breath, no need to get as red as the cherry on Lisanna's nose." We all got quiet and busted out laughing, remembering what happened to Lis. Sure I felt bad about leaving her there, but right now, I don't even want to see her. Hopefully she will listen to what I said and apologize. Then we can start talking again. I realized that everyone was looking back at me for my answer to the previous question.

I sighed and just tried to think this through. "Um to be honest, I don't know why, but I am drawn to Luce. I can't help but notice her and want to know more about her." They are shot me wide glances and then started giggling, yes, giggling.

Gajeel spoke up first, "sounds like this idiot has a crush on someone who isn't his girlfriend."

My eyes shot open and I sent a glare towards that metal idiot. "I do not have a crush on Lucy! I just want to get to know her and be her friends is all. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that Natsu, it's just…you walked with her, talked with mainly her, and kept looking at her all afternoon. You have been focused on her all day. At lunch, it took everything we had to get you back into our conversations. Then you couldn't stop thinking about her during class, wondering how she was after having juice spilled on her. Maybe you don't have a crush on her….yet….but you have definitely taken an interest in her."

I could only stare as Erza finished talking. _Maybe she is right. I have definitely taken an interest in Luce._ "Ok, I'll admit that she has peaked my interest. She is really cool and nice. But I have to be careful, if Lis catches me growing too fond of her, she will make Lucy's life a living Hell." They all nodded, but not before sending me knowing looks and encouraging me to pursue Lucy instead of Lisanna. _Lisanna and I have been friends forever, I can't just change things all of a sudden because of three girls, especially a certain blonde one. Although, being around Lucy does make me feel a lot happier than being around Lisanna…NO! Don't have these thoughts Natsu!_

That's when I thought of something. I wanted the attention off of me for a while. Let's have Gray and Gajeel taste their own medicine. "If I have taken such an interest in Lucy, than you Gray have taken a major interest in Juvia." I could see Gray blush at the sudden accusation.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gajeel started laughing and got in on the teasing, "Oi! You kept staring at her every five seconds! The both of you couldn't help but blush every time ya'll talked!"

Gray crossed his arms over his chest before shooting a glare towards Gajeel," Oh yeah mister tough guy, as soon as Levy sent a smile your direction, you turned as red as a tomato!"

"What did you say ice pants?"

"You heard me metal head!"

As those two started arguing, I couldn't help but laugh. _Ha! Doesn't feel good, does it!_ That's when I noticed Erza come and sit by me with a concerned look on her face.

"Natsu, I know that those two have taken a liking to the other females, but I want you to remember that they don't have girlfriends. As much as I don't really care for Lisanna, I still don't think that it is right to start taking an interest in another girl in any other way besides friendship. Don't get me wrong, I like Lucy! Just think about what you are doing before you take things too far and someone gets hurt, ok?"

I nodded and went back to my thoughts. She's right, I need to be careful with how I approach this. I need to make sure that I don't lead Lucy on, but I really do want to be her friend. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard all of our phones chirp. We pulled them out and took a look at what was going on. There was a message from Loke, another teammate and the playboy of the school, who sent a message saying to check out this voice memo of these three girls. All of us looked at each other confused before I finally pulled up the memo on my phone. I pushed play and was instantly caught off guard at the great singing and instrument playing. The song itself was also very well written and catchy. Not to mention funny. We all started laughing at the song and what the words were saying.

"You know, the person in the song sounds like someone we know." We all pondered for a second before my phone blew up with a message in all caps from Lisanna.

ARE YOU LISTENING TO THIS STUPID SONG! IT'S ABOUT ME! AND PEOPLE ARE REALLY ENJOYING IT! THAT'S IT. LUCY HEARTFILIA IS GOING DOWN.

I stopped reading and my eyes got bigger. Apparently I had read it out loud because now all of my friends were looking at me. I looked back at the voice memo and saw that Lucy was the one who posted it.

Everyone must have caught on because soon we all started laughing again. "Oh man, Lucy is gonna get it tomorrow!"

I stopped laughing when I realized, she really was gonna to get it tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to wake up earlier and walk Lucy to school. _Maybe if I walk with her and we run into Lis, she will be less likely to mess with Luce_. I took a quick shower, put on my uniform, ran downstairs, grabbed some breakfast, said goodbye to the fam, and then high-tailed it to her house.

I got there right as she was walking out. She looked good in the school uniform. It hugged her curves in all of the right places and her hair was straight with a side ponytail, drawing emphasis on her eyes. Her eyes that I get lost in every time I look into them. She noticed me about halfway down her driveway and gave me a smile and a wave. I could feel my heart stop and restart. _What is she doing to me? Even Lis doesn't do this to me._ I looked at her and gave her a grin. She seemed confused on why I was here so I just laughed and told her I wanted to walk her to school. She seemed to accept that answer and we took off towards FTA.

Lucy POV:

Natsu and I walked in silence for the first little part of our walk. I was still wondering why all of a sudden he wanted to walk with me. I could tell he was nervous and obviously wanted to say something. _Well, might as well ask_.

"Hey Natsu? Why did you want to walk with me to school?" I could tell he was a little surprised by the sudden noise. He shook his head and gave me one of his signature lop-sided grins.

"Can't I walk my new friend to school?" I could feel my face getting a little warmer and my heart speed up. _What is going on with me?_

I just gave him a big grin. "Sure you can! Thanks!" I could see a pink spread across his cheeks. He turned slightly away and we began just having small conversations. We laughed and got to know each other a little better before we made it to the front entrance. All of a sudden all eyes were on me and then everyone started cheering and giving me thumbs up.

I looked confusingly at everyone around me and so I turned to Natsu to see if he knew what was going on. "Say, Natsu? Do you happen to know why everyone is cheering for me?" My gaze caught his and it seemed that time stopped. I couldn't help but get lost in his deep, onyx eyes. I wouldn't even care if he didn't answer my question. Looking into his eyes was enough. After what felt like eternity, we broke our gazes with blushing faces and glances off to the side. He finally turned back to me and we began making our way to the entrance.

"I think it has something to do with the voice memo last night." I looked at him not understanding what he was talking about. "What voice memo?" He stopped and faced me with a weird expression.

"The one you made last night and posted online?"

That's when I thought I had died. The song Levy, Juvia, and I made last night got posted online and now everyone knew about it. Which means that Lisanna knows about it. And it's not like it's that hard to figure out that it is about her. _Wait! Natsu has also heard it. Which means that he has heard me sing. And not only sing, but sing about how his girlfriend is a… Oh great. Day two of being Natsu's friend is going swimmingly._

"He he he. Whoops. I didn't mean to post that. Great, Levy, Juvia, and I were just joking around! We didn't mean for anyone to actually hear that song. We were just blowing off some steam. You must think we are pretty mean for writing that song huh?" I looked up at him with a sad expression. _Great, I wanted to be his friend, but I just made fun of his girlfriend and now the whole school knows about it. He probably doesn't want anything to do with me anymore…_

"Nah, I thought it was funny! You three wrote that? How impressive! You have a good voice Luce." He gave me a huge grin and threw his arm around my shoulder. _Huh, not the reaction I was expecting_. I took notice of his arm around me. _This feels good, like really good_. He guided me to my first class, which I just figured out was his as well, and directed me to a seat near him. In every other class, we have assigned seats. But in Gildarts' class, he could care less where we sat as long as we don't bother him. I couldn't help but smile, glad he wasn't angry. And then I blushed when I thought about his compliment. I also noticed how I was sitting next to him, but I couldn't help but feel that someone else normally sits here.

As it was getting closer to class starting, I noticed that Gray, Gajeel, and Erza also have this class. I already knew Levy and Juvia had it but I guess I never noticed the rest of the class before. We all sat near each other and gave out greetings. I noticed that Gray sat next to Juvia, who blushed deeply but then again so did Gray, and Gajeel sat next to Levy. They then started arguing about something, no one is sure what. Then all of them turned towards Levy, Juvia, and I with smiles and excitement.

"Guys! That song you wrote was awesome! I didn't know any of you could sing or play instruments! Who did what in the song?" I could tell that Erza was excited as she took out a piece of cake (not quite sure where it came from) and proceeded to wait for our answer. The rest of us sweatdropped at the girl before Levy spoke up.

"Well, we all took a part in writing it, but Lucy had the most input. She sang the lead and played acoustic guitar while I sang harmony and played piano. Juvia switched between bass guitar and violin. Then we just pushed record and performed. However, we really didn't mean for it to get posted." They could tell we felt really bad about it being heard all over the internet.

Natsu must have noticed our feelings because he spoke up with a cheerful voice," Don't worry guys! It was a great song! I think we all have a pretty good idea who it was about and I think she won't be too upset! At least you didn't use her name." We all perked up a bit at the jock's enthusiasm and then we all began chatting until the bell rang. Gray was very shocked that Juvia could play violin and Gajeel gave a somewhat compliment to Levy on her harmonies. Apparently he is a musician as well and appreciates good singing when he hears it. What was starting to look like an ok morning, turned quickly when said song topic walked up and slammed her hand down on my desk.

"And just what do you think you are doing?!" I looked around to see everyone looking at us, and then I looked up at Lisanna, who did not look happy, and gave her a confused look.

"Um…I'm sitting?" I could hear chuckles coming from my friends.

Lisanna didn't like that answer, apparently, because she slammed her other hand down and bent her face to be right in front of mine.

I got a little nervous as I could feel the hate steaming off of her. I noticed Natsu stiffen next to me and he grabbed my hand under the desk and gave it a slight squeeze. It made me feel a little better and I returned his gesture with another squeeze to tell him thanks.

Lisanna, thankfully, didn't notice that I was currently holding hands with her boyfriend and continued her rant, "Listen. I don't care what you are doing. First, you embarrass me in the cafeteria, then you hang out with my friends. MY FRIENDS, then you dump a milkshake on my head, and finally you write a song about me and then post it on the internet. And now you have the nerve to sit in my seat next to my boyfriend. Do you know who you are messing with? I would watch out Lucy Heartifilia because you just became public enemy number 1." She shot a look at Natsu, who shot one with just as much ferocity back at her, before she turned around and sat at a desk near the front next to a guy named Bickslow.

Natsu whispered to me," Don't worry about her. She is upset because I said I wouldn't talk to her until she apologized to you and by the looks of it, I won't be talking to her anytime soon. Sorry about her Luce, but as long as you are my friend and as long as I am by your side, you have nothing to worry about, ok?"

He shot me a wide grin and I couldn't help but relax just a little. I was still entirely confused on how my life just got so different in just two days. But what Natsu said did make me feel better and safe. I could tell he was a man of his word and I couldn't help but feel that there was a reason we met yesterday morning. I noticed that he didn't let go of my hand, he had even started to unconsciously rub his thumb over my knuckles. When we both made eye contact and realized that we were still holding hands, we yanked away from each other and blushed. I missed the warmth his hand gave, but as good as I feel next to him, I know that the moment he isn't there, Lisanna would be ready to strike. And I gotta say, I'm definitely not ready for that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy POV:

A couple of months have gone by since meeting Natsu and all of his friends. I gotta say, it's been pretty great. They are really fun to hang out with and Natsu has become my best friend.

I'm still very cautious, however, because of Lisanna's ominous threat that she made several weeks ago. I'm constantly looking around to see when she will pop up. I know, paranoid right? Natsu hasn't talked to her since then. He has kept his word and will not talk to her until she apologizes to me. They are still dating...I think? He hasn't said otherwise.

Speaking of Natsu, did I mention he is my best friend? Yeah well, it's looking like that's all he will ever be. I have discovered that I have feelings for the pink haired idiot. I have ever since the day I met him. It's hard having feelings for your best friend when they are dating your worst enemy. Ugh. Feelings suck. I've done a pretty good job at hiding them, but Levy and Juvia could tell I liked him and so one day they confronted me and I spilled the beans. They quietly support me every time I'm around him. It's encouraging but all pretty embarrassing considering they will do anything in their matching making power to draw attention to the two of us. But, speaking of the two blunettes, their love lives have also taken off. I make sure to remind them every chance I get.

Juvia and Gray have started walking home from school together every day. Apparently they live near each other and it just makes sense to walk together. Uh huh, yeah right. I see the way Gray fumbles around Juvia, losing his cool exterior in a second. She just smiles and giggles uncontrollably. And surprisingly, Gray said one day that he found her speaking in third person actually pretty cute. He then slapped a hand over his mouth and denied ever saying it. Juvia promptly turned into a cherry and had a lovesick look on her face the rest of the week. It was actually pretty amusing.

Levy and Gajeel fight all the time. Now, normally you don't fight with one you like, but you obviously haven't met these two. This is how they show their 'love'. It's strange, but hey, whatever works. I can see the subtle glances they give each other and the soft smiles that are exchanged. It's adorable, really.

I sigh while looking out the window. I was currently sitting in Mr. Conbolt's calculus class, bored out of my mind. I'm pretty good at all school subjects so I get bored and sidetracked pretty easily during class. I look down towards the side gate of the school and see two white haired girls exchanging hugs. I noticed one of them as Lisanna, but the other I didn't know. She was gorgeous though. She was taller and obviously older than Lisanna. She had long white hair with her bangs tied up and a knockout body. Her eyes radiated a feeling of sweetness and fierceness. She was obviously Lisanna's older sister. I have heard Erza mention that she was in college and came to visit some days.

I wanted to meet her. I got a feeling that I needed to meet her, but that's a lot easier said than done. She is Lisanna's sister and I can't even get near Lisanna without something bad happening. But still, I get a feeling that her sister is different. I kept looking until I heard they bell ring and class was dismissed.

I gathered my books and caught one more glance out the window. I could see the older sister wagging her finger in front of the younger sister's face. Lisanna looked embarrassed and ashamed to say the least. "Wow, even she can make Lisanna cave. Who is she?"

"..."

"Who ya looking at?"

"Ahh! Geez, Natsu! Warn a girl next time!"

I whipped around to see Natsu giving me his face splitting grin, "Sorry, Luce." I softened and just rolled my eyes," Whatever."

"But who were you looking at? You seemed pretty interested in whoever it was." I looked back towards the window and saw that Lisanna and her sister had left their spot. I turned back around and gave Natsu an inquisitive look,"I was looking at Lisanna talking to who I guess is her sister. I'm not sure. But they were having a pretty long conversation about something."

I noticed Natsu tense up as soon as 'sister' left my mouth. He started sweating and rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Oh, Mira is here. Hehe this is great! This is great..." He kept looking around like at any minute, impending doom would rain upon us. I just cocked an eyebrow and shrugged it off. I have learned to deal with Natsu's weird antics. I flashed him a smile and started walking out, "Are you coming to lunch?" This snapped him out of this thoughts and he followed after me, "Heck yeah!"

I giggled, any mention of food and he was back to his childish self. We arrived in the cafeteria to see some of our friends surrounding Lisanna's table. They were laughing but they weren't laughing at Lisanna, but her sister who captivated the attention of everyone. I accidentally made eye contact with the girl and that was the end of a peaceful day. I couldn't move, but could feel Natsu tugging me to the table. Apparently I had gone rigid and didn't look good. He sat me down and brought me out of my thoughts, "LUCE! Are you ok?" I shook off the weird feeling and gave a small smile, "Yeah, I'm ok."

I don't know what came over me, but when I made eye contact with Lisanna's sister, I just had an ominous feeling come over me. She didn't give me the impression of being scary, I just couldn't help feel that she was going to be playing a part in my life. Or some aspect of it. Why am I having these thoughts? I don't even know her! Calm down Lucy. You don't need to worry about her! Just focus on your friends instead. She doesn't have anything to do with your life. Yeah, just calm down..."Hi!"

I broke out of my thoughts to look up and see two blue eyes staring right into my brown ones. She had come over to the table and sat in front of me with a loving smile plastered across her face. All I could do was blink owlishly at her. "Umm hi?"

I saw that everyone had joined our table, even Lisanna. She stood off to the side, but was still able to hear the conversation.

"My name is Mirajane. Am I correct in assuming that you are Lucy? I have heard so much about you! You are a lot prettier than everyone says!" She tilted her head and gave a slight giggle.

I instantly relaxed. She was so nice! I could feel my own smile forming, "Thank you! Yes I am Lucy, nice to meet you Mirajane! But I gotta say, you are a lot prettier than me." I gave my own giggle while she waved off my comment. I could see Lisanna getting flustered and frustrated, probably because her sister was actually nice to me and didn't hate me like she did.

"So Lucy, do you mind if I talk to you privately?" All feelings of easiness left in an instant and I suddenly could feel myself getting flustered. I noticed everyone gave us weird glances, especially Natsu, who had raised slightly out of his seat as if to protest us talking. "Um sure?" We got up to leave, but not before Mirajane turned to Natsu and gave a sickening sweet smile, "Don't worry Natsu, we won't be gone long. Then when I get back, your next." Natsu nodded numbly before assuming his seat.

Mira and I walked out into the hallway and stopped once we were out of ear shot. She turned and gave me a huge smile, "Lucy! What's going on with you and Natsu?!"

"Ehhhh?" I stopped with my eyes wide opened and my jaw almost touching the floor.

She started giggling and giving me a dismissive wave. "Oh don't be so flustered! I have heard nothing but your name from his lips for two months now." She gave me a sly smirk as if baiting me.

I could only stare. _What the heck is she talking about? He talks about me? Wait, why and I asking myself these questions?_

"Um Mirajane?"

"Call me Mira."

"Ok, um Mira? What are you talking about? Natsu is dating your sister and I'm pretty sure he doesn't think of me that way."

Mira just gave me a knowing look, "Shush. Now first things first, I know they _were_ dating but Natsu officially broke up with her about a month ago. They stopped talking several months ago and so he just went ahead and made it official. Second, that boy likes you. He hasn't shut up about you for weeks! I would know, I work at the cafe where he and everyone else frequently hang out. I have over heard him say your name several times with that big ole grin on his face. And I know that grin. It was the same one that he had when him and Lis first started dating. So, I want to know your thoughts, do you like Natsu? And don't you dare lie because I will know." She stared at me, waiting for my answer.

I couldn't breathe. Part of me was so elated to hear that Natsu was single and he may be liked me! Yet, the other part of me was sad and disappointed because I felt that I had destroyed his and Lisanna's relationship. Not to mention he didn't even tell me they broke up. I thought he trusted me, but I guess maybe not? I don't know what to think. I knew for a fact I liked him. I'm not sure how much, but definitely more than a friend. And he does seem happy and excited around me but that might just be because I am a new friend. What do I do? I know I have to answer Mira and I know I can trust her. I can just feel it, this girl means no harm. This all explains why Lisanna has backed away a little, and I know I shouldn't care about how she feels, but I can't help it. I feel...bad. Good and bad, it's the weirdest combination of feelings ever. I looked at Mira, after debating in my head what to say, and just decided to come right out.

"I like Natsu. But I'm not exactly sure how much, ya know? It's all new to me, but I know it's more than a friend. I really enjoy his company and I trust him with all my heart. I couldn't imagine my life without him."

Mirajane smiled widely and was going to start delving into some sort of plan to get us together, but I cut her off.

"Mira, I tell you all of this because I trust you. I know we just met and all but I do. You don't seem like the type to back away from her word, just like me. But, with everything you just told me, I can't help but feel...sad and confused. I never wanted Lisanna and Natsu to break up because of me. And that's what it feels like. And I'm a little upset that Natsu never told me about breaking up with your sister. I thought we were friends who told each other everything. The whole reason I met him in the first place was because of them being together. I don't know what to do right now, but I think I want to take some time to think about some stuff. Please don't mention anything to anyone. I want to sort some stuff out first. Is that ok?"

Mira's face took on an array of emotions, but her face finally settled in a small smile, "Of course, Lucy. Take as much time as you need. I'm sorry a lot of this was the first time you had ever heard about it. I guessed I had thought Natsu had told you. Don't feel like any of this is your fault! Just so you know, I will never forsake your trust and I thank you for letting me in on your feelings. I hope to be great friends with you. Do you wanna go back in the cafeteria with everyone else?"

I thought for a moment. I really didn't. I wanted to just take a walk and clear my head. So I shook my head no and gave Mira a quick hug. She turned and headed back towards everyone else while I went on a stroll outside, hoping to clear my head and my heart and get to the root of what I am feeling.

Natsu POV:

Mirajane walked back into the cafeteria...alone. I couldn't help but wonder where Lucy went. We all re-greeted her and Levy was the one to voice the question that was all on our minds.

"Um Mira? Where is Lucy? Weren't you just talking?"

Mira explained that Lucy wanted to take a walk to clear her head on some news she just discovered. What news would she have just heard from Mirajane? She doesn't even know her. I looked at Mira with a confused glance. She shot one back to me and beckoned me forward with her finger. "Natsu Dragneel, I need to talk to you. Now."

I gulped and straightened up whole sauntering over to Mira. She had that smile that screamed "meddlesome" and I couldn't help but get even more nervous. I felt my friends stares on our backs as we walked out of the cafeteria. We walked out into the halls and rounded the corner before she finally stopped and threw her hands on my shoulders, slightly shaking me, "Natsu! What were you thinking?! You didn't tell Lucy about Lisanna!"

I was really confused, a little motion sick. "Um, what was I supposed to tell her about?" 

Mira just gave me an exasperated look, waiting for me to figure out the answer to my own question.

…

It was as if I had just been doused with a bucket of cold water. I could tell Mira realized I had figured it out.

"Oh crap, Mira! I never told Luce that Lissana and I broke up! Oh man, I'm a horrible friend!" I started freaking out and ran my hands over and over again in my hair. I hope I still have some left. Mira just rolled her eyes before relaxing her grip on my shoulders.

"Natsu, it's ok. I spilled the beans because I thought you already told her. She wasn't upset, more disappointed. She is conflicted on how to feel, actually. I think you need to talk to her. It would sound better for her to explain how she feels instead of me trying to. Plus, it's not my place to say anything anyway. I promised her I wouldn't. Now, the real reason I pulled you aside was to ask, do you like Lucy?"

My jaw dropped open at her blunt question. I didn't realize how quickly Mira had gained Lucy's trust. _Oh man, I really need to talk to Lucy._ I wanted to be near her and explain everything. These past two months have been wonderful. She has become my best friend, we tell each other everything! Well, except now. I didn't mean to not tell her, but I had honestly forgotten to tell her. I was hoping to move on quickly, but it's been kinda hard. _Awe, I hope she forgives me. I can't stand the thought of her being upset and mad at me. Or at all in general_. _Is this what it is like to like someone?_

Lisanna and I dated for so long, almost three years, I had forgotten what it is like to discover new feelings. But, I never felt this way with Lis. Sure I liked her. But with Lucy, it's like I never want to be separated from her. And yet, I feel these things, and still feel a little something for Lisanna. How could I not? We were dating up until a month ago! Ugh! All of these feelings are too much. Right now, I need to focus on finding Lucy and explaining. That's the best thing I can do.

"Look Mira. Yeah I like Lucy, she's my best friend! But right now, I'm still a little vulnerable from breaking up with Lisanna. It wasn't an easy thing to do you know. But all of that aside, I need to find Lucy. I want to explain everything to her. Where did she go?"

Mira just sighed and gave me a waning smile. Just as she was about to tell me where Lucy went, the bell rang, thus ending lunch. Students had started to gather in the hallways. I sighed, knowing that if I wanted to talk to Lucy, it would have to be after school. I gave Mirajane a quick wave and headed off to my class, thinking about everything I would say to a certain blonde.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy POV:

The walk seriously helped with my headache. I had walked all the way to the other side of the campus and back. I made it just in time for the bell to ring, meaning it was time for class. _I don't think I ever ate. I'm hungry….oh well. I can just run home as soon as the last bell rings and make a snack. Yeah, like chocolate chip cookies…I mean vegetables. Or yogurt, or something healthy. Oh who am I kidding! I have had a sorta tough day and I deserve those chocolate chip cookies._

I made it all the way to class thinking about chocolate chip cookies. The rest of the day flew by way faster than I would ever imagine. I had strayed from thinking only about chocolate chip cookies to go back and forth on how to feel about this whole situation with Natsu and Lisanna. As soon as the last bell rang, I ran to my locker, grabbed the books I needed, and high-tailed it out of there. I was STARVING. I didn't think my stomach would ever shut up. I kept getting looks all during class and I shrugged it off like the noise was coming from either outside or the person in front of me, which so happened to be Gajeel. There was even a moment when the girl next to him smacked him on his arm and asked him to silent his stomach. He stared flabbergasted at the girl. My stomach chose this moment to rumble and he glanced down at his own stomach, as if it really had been his. He remained a confused mess the rest of class. I couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation, I would explain it to him later, but as soon as that bell rang, I was gone. I wanted food and I wanted it NOW.

I made it home in record time and raced into the kitchen. I pulled out about every food item we had. We didn't do a whole lot of grocery shopping for snacks or really much of anything. We usually only shopped for dinner ingredients, you know life fresh produce and some meat, or we ordered out. The latter being the preferred option. I looked at all of the food I had scattered around the counter. We had chocolate chip cookies, which were going to be made regardless of what I paired it with, some cheese, bread, chips, leftover pasta, leftover pizza, leftover….yeah well nothing but leftovers. I choose the cookies and a piece of pizza and threw the rest back in the fridge or in the trash. The cookies would take a while to cook, so I nibbled on my pizza until I heard the doorbell ring.

"Huh, that's odd. We never get visitors. Well, they at least call first, warning us of their arrival. Maybe it's the mailman with a package or something."

I walked over and opened the door. I was staring directly into the eyes of one Natsu Dragneel. He looked like he had been running and it took all he had just to say, "Can I come in?"

I wasn't quite sure I wanted to see the boy, but I wasn't raised to be a rude host either. I let him in and directed him into the kitchen. He looked around, staring at everything. "Wow, Luce. Your house is huge! You must be loaded!"

I sighed and just nodded, not really feeling that up to discussing our riches. It was a rough topic. My dad had definitely become a better dad over these last couple of years, but our wealth had been a strain in our relationship. When I was younger, he was so focused on money, he forgot about me. It doesn't bother me like it did then, but I still wish we weren't as rich as we are. Sure it has its perks, but everyone notices it. I lost who I thought were my friends when I came to realize they only liked me for my money. Luckily, Levy and Juvia stuck by me. I knew they liked me for who I was, not for what I owned. I smiled at the thought of my best friends and directed my attention back to the matter at hand, not burning the cookies. I noticed the oven had about 7 minutes left before the wonderful food was ready. I leaned against my counter while Natsu took a seat on one of the barstools across from me.

He just looked at me for a second, before looking around. He seemed nervous enough. It made me feel a little better. Glad to know I am not the only one who is feeling antsy. He then gathered his courage and stared me directly in the eyes, "Lucy, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you about Lisanna. I honestly forgot about it. We broke up over a month ago after not talking for the whole month before. I couldn't do it anymore. She isn't the same person I first started dating three years ago. I just wanted to move on quickly, although it is proving to be a little harder than I first originally thought, but anyway. Please forgive me! I know I should have told you, you are my best friend. But, it slipped my mind, unfortunately."

I straightened up after his heartfelt apology. I could tell he was really sorry. He was looking down with his hands dangling loosely by his side. I came to the conclusion that I had three options. One, I could run over to him, give him a hug, and say everything was alright. My second option was to stay mad and kick him out. Or my final option, I could just accept his apology and explain how I was feeling. Option one and two both looked intriguing, but I eventually settled on option three, this was the least embarrassing one. With a sigh, I walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu, it's ok. I forgive you. But I do have to explain something." He looked up with hopeful eyes, happy I had forgiven him, but he knew that I had something important to say. He sat up and gave me his complete attention. With a newfound confidence, I began to explain.

"When Mira told me about the two of you breaking up, I couldn't help but feel many different things. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little relieved. This news would mean dealing with Lisanna would be a little easier. I could stay your friend without feeling guilty about it. However, I couldn't help but feel overwhelming sadness and disappointment. I was disappointed that you hadn't told me. I mean, I thought we were best friends who told each other everything? But, maybe we aren't. And I was sad because I don't want to be the reason the two of you broke up. I feel as though I was the one who drove a wedge between y'all's relationship. You dated for three years and then I come along and you don't talk anymore, which leads to the break up. I can't help but feel that this is my fault. That is why I didn't come back to the cafeteria, I needed to think. But, I don't know what to think. I forgive you for not telling me, I really do. But, I can't forgive myself for messing things up. So, I guess that is about it. I've explained most of what I'm feeling at the moment. I guess another thing I am trying to say is, I am sorry for messing things up Natsu. Will _you_ forgive _me_?"

I hadn't realized that tears started falling about mid-way into my speech. Also somewhere towards the middle the oven had gone off. Natsu looked just as shocked as I did when I had first heard the news from Mira this afternoon. I snapped out of my solemnness and ran over to the oven. I quickly grabbed an oven mit and snatched the cookies from the appliance. They were a little more done than I had wanted, but at least they weren't burnt. I took off the mit and just leaned over the cookies. Surprisingly, the scent soothed me. It smelled of a warm home. It also felt like a warm home. Warmness swam around me starting from my head all the way to my toes. That's when I noticed that the cookies weren't doing that, but two arms wrapped around my waist instead. I gave a slight gasp as I felt Natsu breathe closely to my ear. I closed my eyes and took in all of the warmth he had to offer and took this opportunity for him to speak without interruption, just as he did for me.

Natsu POV:

When I hadn't seen Lucy leave the school entrance, I got worried. What had happened to her and where was she? I saw Gajeel coming slowly out of the building and raced over to him. His last class was with Lucy, so he would know where she was. When I reached him, I noticed that he had a hand on his stomach. He seemed fidgety as if something was wrong. I took one inquisitive glance at him before he shook off whatever feelings he was currently…feeling. I asked him if he had seen Lucy and he said that she had raced out of the school as soon as the last bell had rung. I gave a quick "thanks" before taking off towards her house.

I arrived about 10 minutes later, out of breath. I rang the doorbell and she answered soon after. She looked surprised and a little hesitant to see me. Nonetheless, she opened the door and allowed me to come in. I took in the large foyer with its glistening chandelier and the many rooms that spawned off of it. Her house was huge! And I think I had accidently voiced my thoughts out loud because she tensed up as soon as I had said something. I forget that her being rich is sort of a sore subject. _Note to self, don't mention rich things to Luce._

I noticed there was a faint smell of chocolate chip cookies wafting through the air. It made me feel warm and it almost felt like home here. Mom always had something cooking. It really did feel like home, especially with Lucy. _Woah! What are these thoughts? A home with Lucy? I need a nap from all of this thinking today._ Lucy took me into the kitchen and leaned against the counter while I took a seat on the other side of her.

I didn't know where to start, so I just laid it all on the table…er….counter. I explained everything, or at least I hope I did. I tend to ramble and leave out stuff when I get nervous. After my apology, I could see all types of emotions behind Lucy's eyes. She was still feeling hurt, that much I could tell, but I could see that she had softened just a bit. She came over and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. It felt so good. Another warmness started to fill me while she explained how she was feeling. Something that really caught my attention was the fact that she thought she was the reason for Lis and I to break up. She doesn't realize how wrong she is. Somewhere towards the middle of her speech, she had started to cry. I could feel my heart breaking the more I saw tears fall down her cheeks. It took all I had not to reach over and wipe every single tear away. She finished and I was speechless. She honestly thought all of this was her fault. How do I explain that nothing is her fault?

While trying to think of what to say, she ran towards the oven to take out the cookies that had gone off a while ago. I could tell that they weren't burnt, but they weren't exactly the softest cookies ever either. She leaned over the cookies, seemingly trying to calm herself. That is when I decided to take action. She had slowly taught me that words weren't everything and that sometimes, action is required. Instead of spending all of my time trying to comfort her with words, I was going to do something else, something that was little more…I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She fit perfectly in my arms. Her small waist being completely covered by my arms and hands. Instantly, I felt a warmth I had never experienced before. It was so pulsating, almost electrifying. She felt so good to hold. I could feel her relax and lean back ever so slightly. I took this moment to lean close to her and take in her scent. She smelled of strawberry and vanilla. I wanted to stay like this forever, but I knew what needed to be done.

"Luce, nothing is your fault. Lisanna and I had been struggling with our relationship for a while. Before I even officially met you, I had noticed slight changes in her and myself. She was becoming someone I didn't recognize. She became obsessed with popularity and being liked by everyone. When someone didn't see eye to eye with her, she started to bully them. I, unfortunately, stood by far too long. I would be lying if I said I don't enjoy being popular, but I don't enjoy picking on others. I should have made this move a long time ago, but I guess part of me was secretly hoping that she would change back to her normal self. Then when she started to mess with you, I lost it. You had done absolutely nothing to her! I could see jealousy building up within in her. You don't realize, but she is very jealous of how easily you get along with all of us. You are an amazing person Luce, and I am so sorry that she hurt you in any way, and if I hurt you as well. You had nothing to do with this, at all! If anything, you helped start something. She had a control on all of us for so long, we became blinded by those around us, but you opened our eyes. Now we see everyone. Sure we are the 'popular' kids, but we don't think that way now. We just see people for people, all thanks to you. So I don't forgive you, for you have nothing to be sorry for."

I honestly don't know where any of that came from. I have never spoken that much before, ever. And it actually sounded pretty good. If this wasn't such an emotional situation, I would pat myself on my back for that awesomely amazing speech I just laid down. Lucy stirred and turned to face me. She kept my arms around her waist and nuzzled her head into my chest, reigniting new feelings inside me.

"You idiot, how can I say mad at you if you say amazing things like that?" she mumbled into my chest.

I laughed a deep hearty laugh. _I love this girl. She is so amazing! Wait! Love? Ok, it might be a little too early for that, but I'm definitely feeling more than I did when I first walked in here._ She looked up at me with her golden chocolate eyes and her award-winning smile. I pushed some hair back behind her ears and just stared at her. She is absolutely beautiful, and she is mine. Erm well my best friend that is. We were like that for a while, before something must have crossed her mind.

She pushed away from me and grabbed a plate from one of the cabinets and began arranging the cookies in a random pattern. She then turned with the plate in her hands and asked if I wanted to hang out and watch a movie. I nodded while grabbing a cookie and popping it into my mouth.

"Hey! These are good! Just right! Crispy is the way to go!"

She laughed and said that they would have been better if she had been paying attention to the oven. I just waved off her comment and helped myself to another cookie. We waltzed into the living room and picked a movie. We settled on The Avengers. She earned another gold star in my book for owning this movie and about another hundred for wanting to watch it.

We settled unto the couch and pressed play. I could feel that there was still a little tension as we sat far away from each other, but as the movie progressed, we moved closer. We would get so wrapped up into a scene that we didn't notice that we would move closer to each other. After the movie finished, we decided to watch another. This time, we decided to watch something a little lower key. Lucy was pretty adamant about watching a romantic comedy, although I protested wholeheartedly. I eventually gave in, seeing how cute her pouting face was, and she put in the movie The Proposal. The movie turned out a lot funnier than I had expected. Towards the middle of the movie, I looked down to see Lucy asleep with her head in my lap. I hadn't even notice her lay down. I couldn't bring myself to move. She looked so peaceful and with the kind of day she had, I was going to let her sleep. I don't know what I was going to do when it became darker and her father came home, but I would figure that out later. Well later turned into about ten minutes later. Her father came home and found Lucy still asleep on my lap.

There was about five minutes of tenseness. I was silently trying to explain everything to her father without waking up the sleeping beauty on my lap. Our conversation lasted about five minutes before we settled on me taking Luce upstairs and putting her in her bed. I proceeded to quietly and gently grab the sleeping girl and carry her upstairs. I laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her. I looked around her room and saw how big and filled with life it was. I could just imagine her, Levy, and Juvia hanging out and goofing off in here. Her instruments shined in the corner and I thought back to the song she made. I chuckled silently and turned my attention back on her. I brushed aside her bangs and let my hand linger for just a second longer than I probably should have. I soon decided that it was time to leave and was about to walk about, but I soon felt a hand grab my hand. I turned to see a half-asleep Lucy trying to say something. I bent down to try to decipher what she was saying. I leaned closer and closer until I literally think my ear was next to her mouth.

"Thank you Natsu. For everything." I could feel my face reach a whole new level of red. As I was about to pull out from our closeness, she turned slightly, just as I was turning my own head. Our lips touched for only a couple of seconds, but that was all it took. She didn't wake up, but it sure did a number on me. Sparks were flying all around and I have never felt this kind of heat on my lips before and I ate hot sauce every day on everything! I quickly left her room, ran down the stairs, out the door, and straight to my house. Once I arrived, I ran straight to my room without a word to anyone else. I quickly shut the door and laid face down on the bed.

 _What just happened? What is this feeling? How does one girl do this to me_? Regardless of all the doubts and questions swimming in my head, one thing was for certain. I am in love with my best friend, Lucy Heartfilia.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning in a strangely good mood. Oh right, Natsu. I feel as though we got pretty close last night. We got everything out in the open and I feel as though we resolved a few questions that had been haunting us, especially me. Too bad I don't remember anything after watching The Avengers, since I fell asleep on the couch. Now that I think about it, how did I get from my couch to my bed?

I stood and decided to quit asking myself questions and instead get ready for the day. Today is Friday, so that means it's the weekend! Well, almost. Just 8 hours until the weekend. I grabbed my school uniform, took a quick shower, put on a little lip gloss, and headed down stairs. 7:00 a.m. huh. I have plenty of time to eat a good breakfast! I noticed my dad was sitting in the kitchen with a newspaper and a cup of coffee.

"Morning Dad!" I smiled widely at him and then scrounged around for some food to eat. I ended up finding French toast and some strawberries. I prepared two slices, smothered cream cheese and strawberries in between, and put it all together. I then grabbed some milk out of the fridge and sat down next to my dad.

He looked up from his paper to give me a "morning" then resumed reading whatever article he was reading before. I chewed slowly to take in all of the flavors of the strawberries and cinnamon that I had mixed in the filling. It tasted so good and I found myself in a daze. _I am so glad that Natsu and I made up last night. I feel so much better now that everything is out in the open and we seem to trust each other more. I am also really glad I made this breakfast. It's sooooo good!_

I was still chewing my delicious breakfast when my dad spoke up again, "So, how was hanging out with that boy last night? You looked pretty cozy on the couch together _."_

I then started to promptly choke on my delicious breakfast. "Ehhhh?" _He had seen Natsu? But I thought he left a long time before Dad came home? I mean, I think I remember falling asleep at a decent hour. Plus, I was in my bed. I don't understand._

"…I don't understand."

Dad folded the paper and laid it gently to the side of his coffee. He then took a large gulp and turned towards me. "When I came home, you had fallen asleep on the couch. Only, you had also fallen asleep with your head on top of a boy's lap. The poor fellow must have thought I was going to go berserk because he tried to explain everything with wide eyes and hand gestures. All I could do was stand there and take in the scene slowly. I finally just told him to take you upstairs to your room. He did as he was told and the next time I saw him, he was sprinting down the stairs and out the door."

I stared at him like he had three heads. _So Natsu was the one who put me in my bed? I fell asleep…on his lap? Dad saw him and he isn't upset? Wow, that sure is a lot to take in over breakfast._

Jude Heartfilia gave his daughter a sly smirk and then just chuckled. He wasn't upset at all finding an unknown boy with his daughter asleep on his lap. He thought the whole scene was kind of funny. Plus, he looked like a decent boy.

"Look Lucy, I like the boy. Although I never got to talk to him, anyone that treats my daughter right is fine by me. You aught to bring him over for dinner one night."

I started to blush at the thought of Natsu and my dad possibly bonding over dinner. It was weird to think about. I checked my watch and saw that it was 7:30.

"Um, maybe dad. We'll see. I'm just gonna go brush my teeth and head to school. I will see you later."

"Alright sweetie, have a good day. Say hi to that boy for me."

I felt my face go flush and so I put my plate in the sink, ran upstairs to brush my teeth, and then headed towards school. Maybe I can sort out some things on the walk over there. What a weird morning.

Lisanna POV:

It has been almost a month and a half since Natsu and I broke up. It has been almost two and half months since I have last talked to him. Seeing him everyday with that girl and all of his and my old friends makes me insane. "What does she have that I don't have? Well, besides Natsu."

I got out of bed and stretched. _Oh that Lucy Heartfilia thinks she is just sooooo smart. First she steals my boyfriend, then she embarrasses me several times in public, and now Mira is in love with her and is finding all sorts of ways to get her and Natsu together. My own sister! She turned my own sister against me! I will get revenge. I will get Natsu back._ Well actually, I don't want to. The threats I made to Lucy only a couple of months ago rang through my head. _I don't actually want to get revenge. I just want my friends back. I just want Natsu back._ I sighed as I started getting ready for school. 

After getting ready and grabbing some breakfast, I headed out the door towards school. It was still weird not walking with Natsu. He used to hold my hand and we would laugh and talk all about our future on the way to school. Well, I talked more about our future. He always remained quiet when it came to that subject. But now there isn't even a future to look forward too because of her! Ugh. _How do I get my Natsu back? I know that I am a little different than when we first started dating, but how could I not change when we became king and queen of FTA! There are standards that have to be met to remain popular. We were doing so well. Why does she get to have what I used to have?!_

I looked up and saw that I had made it all the way to the entrance. I looked over and saw Natsu standing off to the side, waiting for someone. People greeted him on their way in and he would return the greetings, smiling that cute boyish smile of his. Then his eyes spotted something coming up the sidewalk. I followed his eye line and saw my worst nightmare. Lucy was coming down the street with her own grin spreading across her face. Natsu raced over to where she was and gave her a heartwarming hug. I noticed Lucy getting flustered and telling Natsu to calm down. Natsu grinned and grabbed her hand to walk her to class. They looked a lot more than just friends. I looked down to see that I had made such a tight fist, it left fingernail marks on my palm. I quickly shook off the pain and proceed to walk into class.

This was one of the worst parts of the day. I now sit up front next to a guy named Bickslow. I used to sit in the back with Natsu and all of my friends, but my seat was now taken by blondie. Bickslow was a nice guy, so it wasn't like I minded sitting next to him, it's just….he isn't Natsu. I know I could solve the problem of him not talking to me by easily apologizing to Lucy, but I just can't bring myself to do it. She infuriates me! She gets everything and has even started taking what was mine! But, if I was honest with myself, I guess I did sort of mess up. Natsu once asked me, back when we were still dating, why I bullied her? I think it has to do with Elementary school.

When I first saw Lucy, I wanted to be her friend. In Kindergarten, I let her borrow one of my crayons. I thought she was so sweet. But, then the next day, she ignored me and started playing with other kids. I had tried to play with her, but she acted like I didn't even exist. So I gave up on trying to be her friend. I met Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Erza in third grade. They were so nice and we used to play all sorts of games. My parents knew Natsu's parents and so I was over at his house all of the time. But, one day, Lucy moved in on my territory and started talking to Natsu and the others. I steered her away shortly after and she never spoke to them again. I made sure of that. But anyway, Natsu and I were childhood best friends, until now that is. I don't know when the change came. I confessed my feelings to him three years ago when it was our second year of high school. I remember being so nervous. Natsu isn't the most obvious person in the world. It took a lot, and I mean A LOT, of explaining to get how I really felt about him across. He eventually understood and then we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Those were the happiest years of my life. Then when reaching high school, Natsu tried out and excelled at every sport in school. I became head cheerleader and we became Fairy Tail Academy's power couple. But then Lucy reentered the picture. I was so put off with her when we were younger, I had honestly forgotten she even went to our school. All of the old feelings of being ignored and being rudely rejected as a friend swarm up inside me. When I saw that she only talked to those two blue haired girls, it gave me slight pleasure. Knowing she didn't have many friends and I did was like winning an unspoken challenge made so many years ago. I started giving her a taste of her own medicine. I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to stop being mean to her. I saw the hurt that would pass her face and the confusion of why I was choosing her to be my target. Looking back on it now, it was a really dumb mistake. Does this mean I want to go and apologize for everything I did to her? Heck no! But, it does make me regret doing some things to her. I mean, it was enough to make Natsu stop speaking to me. Speaking of which…

I glance back at Natsu and caught his gaze just for a second. It was in that second that I almost lost it. I could fear the tears starting to form in the back of my eyes. His gaze said that he was still angry, but I guess after seeing me tear up, it softened just slightly. _There is no way he doesn't still care about me. There still has to be some feelings there, right? You can't date someone for three years and be their friend for even longer and not still feel something. I can use this to my advantage over the blonde. I have history while she has the present and the present only. She hasn't been around long enough to experience his anger, his pain, and his utter and complete joy. There is just no way she has ever seen more than just him being happy. I have a past with him, and I will be sure to bring that up to him. I just need to find a way to talk to him._

Lucy POV:

Natsu is acting weird today. First, he pretty much glomped me when I was coming down the street, then he grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go until we were safely in our seats. He almost didn't let go then, but I needed my hand to grab things out of my bag. It would have been difficult to grab my notebook with another hand attached to mine. And now? He is sitting so close that I can smell his cinnamon and smoky smell. It took all I had not to stick my face on his chest and take a big whiff. He smelled so good.

Natsu turned his head slightly to look at Lucy, but then caught the stare of a certain ex. They stayed that way for only a second, but it was long enough for Lucy to catch it.

I looked at Natsu looking at Lisanna and saw the emotions flash before his eyes. He was still feeling hurt, but I noticed that he had softened his look. I looked over in her direction and saw that she was on the verge of tears. She quickly turned around. _Oh great, that feeling is back. She looks so sad up there. I cant be happy knowing she is hurting. It's weird to think that I feel bad for the girl who was…is…mean to me. Call it my kind nature, but I needed them to work things out. I can't help but feel that this is my fault._ Natsu must have caught on to my thinking because he then looked directly at me, as if waiting for me to ask him to talk to the girl. I sighed and turned back around in my seat when I noticed the teacher come in. The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly. For some reason, I noticed Lisanna a lot more today than I had in the last two months. She looked so much like a lost puppy. I want to help, but I am scared she will reject whatever help I offer. I told my friends I would meet them in the cafeteria after I put some stuff away in my locker. Natsu looked like he wanted to wait on me, but truth is, I wasn't going to my locker. I told him not to worry and with a reluctant smile, he left to join his friends in the cafeteria. I turned on my heel and made my way over to the girl who was pulling her lunch out of her locker.

I walked up and quietly spoke her name to catch her attention. She turned her head in my direction and I could see the scowl forming on her face. "What do you want Heartfilia. Have you come here to take my lunch too? Just like you took my friends, popularity, and my boyfriend?" Ouch, ok so she is still a bit….. a lot bitter. I just smiled shyly.

"Um no? I actually wanted to talk to you. I learned yesterday that Natsu broke up with you about a month or so ago. I had no idea. I am really sorry, honestly. I feel as though it's all my fault. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't know that he was going to stop talking to you and break up with you. I am really sorry and I see how much it hurts you to see him every day. It would make me sad to see my ex every day. I guess I say all of that to really say, I want you and Natsu to be friends again. I want y'all to talk. If y'all start talking again, maybe you might get back together. Who knows, but the only way is to try and talk to him."

I honestly didn't have any idea that I was going to be saying everything I was thinking to this girl. I was kinda hoping for a quick apology, suggest the idea of talking to Natsu, and then leaving. It seems my head wanted to do things differently. I could tell, though, my words had gotten through. She seemed to brighten a smidge when I mentioned her and Natsu possibly getting back together. It pained me so much to say that. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Mira's question since it left her mouth. Do I like Natsu? The more and more I think about it, the more and more I realized how much of an understatement that really is. I love the boy. These last two months have the best in my life and I can't imagine moving forward without him. But, I really don't think he thinks about me that way. I know he still has to have feelings for the girl standing in front of me. They have so much history together. I just recently met him and yet, I know I love him. But, that is staying with me and not going anywhere. So, if it means Natsu will be happy getting back together with his ex, then I will make it happen.

Lisanna POV:

Lisanna stood their stunned as Lucy poured a lot into what she was saying. _She feels bad about the whole thing and thinks its her fault? Well, that's because it is! Ok, but maybe not completely. I can tell she genuinely feels bad about it all. What caught me by surprise was the fact that she wants Natsu and I to be friends again. I didn't think she wanted that at all. I still don't like her, but she is a little better than I thought she first originally was. But still, I can't help but still feel that old rage build up inside. How can she just forget how she treated me?_

"….Thanks I guess. I would like to talk to him too, but I don't think that is ever going to happen. He hates me. I can see it in his eyes. And it's all because I won't apologize to you. I really don't want to. Lucy, let me ask you a question, why do you think I bully you?"

She seemed to be stunned by the bluntness of my question, but I just have to know. Did she really forget so long ago?

After thinking about the question, she finally formed an answer.

"Because I turned everyone against you and embarrassed you in front of everyone?"

I sighed, she still doesn't remember. "That is only part of it. Do you remember Kindergarten?"

Lucy POV:

Is she asking me if I remember Kindergarten? Vaguely. I shook my head and waited for her to answer.

"This is going to seem very petty and shallow, but when we were younger, I wanted to be your friend so bad. You seemed like this brilliant, fun, and nice girl that everyone loved. I wanted you to be my best friend, so I went out of my way to get your attention. I let you borrow my crayon and you gave me a huge smile that made me feel as though I was close to being your friend. But that soon changed. The next weeks when I tried to get your attention, you ignored me. You wouldn't even look at me. I was so angry that I gave up trying to be your friend. Then, in third grade, I met Natsu and the others. They were my best friends in the entire world. But then one day, you showed up and started making friends with them. It was only for that day, because I made sure they stayed away from you for well, ever. You probably don't remember and they probably don't either. I made sure to keep it that way. You were not about to take the only friends I had and then leave me without anyone. So from that day on, I avoided you and made sure others did too. Somehow, Levy and Juvia became your friends, but it didn't matter because I was becoming more and more popular. And now, I am without anyone. The one outcome that I worked so hard to avoid, I am now embracing on a daily basis. Thanks to you."

I loudly gasped as the she finished what she was saying. She seemed to go through some bad memories and some good ones. I…did that? I don't remember that at all! She wanted to be my friend? That explains a lot. I could only stare as it seemed Lisanna was still reliving her childhood. I could see the moments pass before her eyes and I knew she missed her friends. Oh man, do I feel even worse! I stole her friends! Well, she actually helped with that, but I sure didn't stop bulldozing my way into their friendship.

"Lisanna, I am so sorry! I remember the day you lent me your crayon, I was so happy because I didn't have that color. I wanted to be your friend to! I don't remember too much though. If I ignored you, I am so sorry. I was having a rough time at home and it probably came across some at school. I never knew you felt any of this. We should have resolved everything a long time ago! I am sorry it took this long to get everything out in the open. Is there anyway, anyway at all that we can try again?"

Her eyes became the size of saucers. Her mouth physically opened as I could see slight tears forming in her eyes.

"You…you want to be friends? Even after everything I did to you? Even after all of the mean things I said? Ugh, no wonder they like you better than me. You are so nice! How can someone even be this nice?! It's almost not fair, to be beautiful and have a heart of gold. I shouldn't have held a grudge for this long. I am sorry for all of the threats I made, for all of the bullying I did to not only you, but to your friends Levy and Juvia. They didn't deserve it and neither did you. Lucy, will you please forgive me? I am tired of feeling so alone."

Lisanna POV:

 _I did it. I apologized. And boy does it feel good! I can't believe I have been angry at this girl for so long, over something so small. Now that I think about it, I remember Lucy's mom dying in elementary school. How could I be so mean? Ugh. Well, today starts a new leaf for Lisanna Strauss. No more being mean, we are going to try this niceness thing. It seems to work for her, so why wouldn't it work for me?_

Lucy POV:

I couldn't believe my ears. Lisanna apologized? And she actually looked like she meant it. Wow, weird day in general. I could feel a smile forming after her words. I can't let this girl go around being upset anymore. I will make sure she talks to Natsu. Maybe we can even become friends, I will try to do my best. She wants a second chance? I will give it to her. It seems that she feels better getting all of that pent up anger off her chest. I smile thinking about how the tables really have turned. If you would have asked me just two months ago that I would be talking to Lisanna and the topic of friendship would be the frontrunner of our conversation, then I would have called you and idiot…again.

"Um Lisanna? How about you come over to my house today and we make some sort of plan to get Natsu to talk to you? I want to help. I want you to be friends with him again and I want to make up for the time I ignored a friend. I would love to start over! Let's be friends! That is, if you want to."

"Of course I do! Oh Lucy! You will help me! Thank you so much! I really want to start over. I would love to come over after school! Thanks so much, for everything."

Then I saw for the first time ever, a smile. Directed towards me. A big one. The biggest I have every witnessed on her face. It was a beautiful sight to see, "It's no problem! But, it will just be me and you after school, I'm not sure if Levy and Juvia will be ready to hang out with you just yet."

And another surprise moment, Lisanna actually laughed. She then nodded and smiled again. I gave her one in return then we headed off towards the cafeteria. We chatted a little bit more and found we actually had a lot in common. Once we entered together, I noticed everyone look our way. The emotions ranged from shocked, confused, and amused, with Gajeel being the amused one. I asked Lis if she wanted to join us but she told me that she wasn't quite ready for that yet. I nodded and sent her a small smile. She returned the gesture and went to sit at a table with a girl named Cana. I noticed Cana gave her a weird look, gesturing towards me while taking a swig of an unidentified beverage in a brown paper bag (we all knew it was beer, even the teachers). Lisanna just shrugged and giggled. She looked my way one more time before giving a soft smile and facing Cana, who just shrugged and went back to drinking. I walked over to my own table and sat down in between Juvia and Levy with Natsu across from me. I was welcomed with complete and utter silence until Levy pipped up,"EHHHH?" Ahh, the ever intelligent Levy McGarden everyone.

I just giggled and waved off the tense atmosphere, "What is wrong with you guys?"

They still gave me all sorts of looks, but I guess Levy was the only one feeling brave. "Um Lucy, you just walked in with Lisanna. You actually made a comment towards her and smiled and the scariest part of all was that she returned it! What is going on?"

Everyone tuned in closely to what I was about to say. I just looked around sighed. "She apologized."

Everyone took a deep breath and the released it all at once. That's when the questions started happening.

"What do you mean she apologized?"

"What did she say?"

"Did she hurt you in any way?"

"Just…huh?"

The last one was from Natsu. I looked at the boy and saw so many things going through his head, but I wanted to know exactly what he was thinking. He stared directly into my eyes and I couldn't help but get a little antsy in my seat. "Look, I went up to her after class and told her that I didn't like seeing her so upset. She wasn't mean and she just explained her feelings. She then apologized for everything that she did. She said that she didn't actually mean to be that mean, it was just a lot of pent of anger from something that happened when we were younge. So I said it was ok and invited her over to my house today after school. I figure if we hang out and get to know each other a little bit, we might actually become friends. It turns out, that is all she ever wanted, for us to be friends."

Everyone's jaw dropped. They couldn't believe I had been stupidly brave enough to waltz right up to the one person who hated me the most and tell her that I feel bad for her. But those bewildered stares soon turned into hoots of praises and relief. Gray, Erza, and Gajeel told me that they were proud of me and that I was just too nice of a person, although I could tell that they were happy for Lis as well. Levy and Juvia were completely shocked, but it was soon replaced with guilt and worry. They felt bad about the way they had treated her and told me that once I started to become her friend, they would try to do the same. I felt really good. I was so glad I had decided to be bold and take action over words. The one response that I had been waiting for never came though. Natsu didn't say anything. And I never really got the chance to hear how he felt. He was looking down the whole time when the bell rang and he quickly left lunch. I decided to catch up with him before class started.

I found him walking quickly in the hallway, trying to get away from me. I started getting weird stares as I was yelling his name and he wasn't turning around. After having too many people stare at me, I broke out into a run. I ran so fast that I couldn't put on the brakes, so I ended up tackling the poor boy to the ground. I opened my eyes to find myself perfectly fine. Natsu, however, was face down on the floor with me sitting on his back. I heard some mumbling and told Natsu to speak up. After not hearing him again, I told him to be louder. He turned his head and finally breathed out, "Get off please!"

I quickly jumped off and helped the poor guy stand. I patted his head to make sure he didn't have any bumps and I saw that his face was extremely red. "Oh man Natsu! I am so sorry! You wouldn't stop and I started running, but then I couldn't stop and well…yeah…you know the rest."

He just puffed his cheeks and then sighed. He gave me a gentle smile and told me it was alright. I released the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. That's when I started getting angry. I smacked him over the head, "Stupid! Why didn't you stop when I called your name?"

He winced slightly and I felt bad for hitting him so hard. He rubbed the back of his head and looked around. He must have given into his thoughts because he then stared directly in my eyes. "I was still shocked about what you said at lunch. I am thrilled that she apologized and you two are going to become friends, but I can't help but feel weird about it all. I think it's because we broke up on such bad terms. I am so proud of you for making a stand and actually doing something about y'alls relationship though. I guess I am just beating myself up for not doing the same thing."

I stared at the poor boy before finally giving him a hug. "Well, let's change that. Talk to her. Explain things the correct way, as friends. She really misses you, Natsu. And, I can tell she is a different person. She is lonely and just wants her friends back. Talking to her doesn't mean the two of you have to go back to dating, unless you want to, but, going around avoiding her won't solve anything. We can arrange a way for you to talk during school. I think you will feel a lot better if you just talked to her, I know she will. What do you say, Natsu?"

Natsu POV:

I stared at the blonde in front of me, asking me to talk to my ex. The very same girl who picked on her and hated her. I couldn't be prouder of her. It makes my heart hurt with how much I love this girl. After discovering my feelings last night, I can't help but notice that everything she does, makes me like her more and more. She is absolutely right, I need to talk to Lis. I do miss her. She was, well, still is my best friend. Has been since third grade. And Lucy is an honest person, so if she says that Lisanna has changed, then I believe her.

"I will talk to her Luce. I am definitely not going to get back together with her, but you are right. I need to talk to her. I have been wanting to for a while, but I need to take your philosophy and put some action behind my words. If you help me find a way to talk to her, I will gladly do it."

I could feel myself getting red as a huge smile spread across her cheeks. I even noticed that she looked slightly relieved after I said I wasn't getting back together with Lisanna. The bell rang during that moment and we both looked wildly at each other.

"Oh crap, we're late!"

Lucy POV:

He isn't getting back together with her! Yes! I mean, that's good. Oh who am I kidding! If I wasn't trying to sprint to class before teacher arrived, I would have stopped to do a happy dance. My plan was working out better than I had thought. I will talk with Lisanna later today at my house, text Natsu the plan, and then wait for things to work their magic. Hopefully by the end of the day tomorrow, we will all be friends. I really feel good about this. I feel bad for not wanting Lis to get back together with Natsu, but I would be lying if I said it didn't make me happy to hear that. A grinned was etched on my face for the rest of school.


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu and I barely made it to class before the teacher walked in. We took our seats and took the chance to catch our breath. We shot each other a look and silently laughed at how lucky we were. We held each other's gazes for slightly longer than normal. We both then turned our heads and I could detect a faint blush on his cheeks.

I turned my head back to the front of the room and saw Erza standing up there with a poster. The poster read, 'Fairy Tail Academy proudly presents: The annual talent show!' I got super excited. I forgot about the annual talent show the school put on every fall. It was usually held during late December and seeing it was now October, we were getting closer. Erza began explaining all of the rules and regulations for entering. She then sat down and the teacher resumed class.

As soon as she took her seat, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza quietly turned towards Levy, Juvia, I and gave us knowing looks. Erza was the one to break the ice. "You three should enter and perform a song for the talent show!"

We all just looked at each other. Sure we loved to perform together, but usually not in front of people, especially not people we know. "Um, I don't know. We aren't good with the whole performing on stage thing. We are better at just goofing off at Lucy's house."

Gray gave a slight chuckle. "Well get over it, because Erza over here is in charge of the signup and she has already written all three of your names down." We looked over the see that what Gray had said, was indeed correct. It was written in permanent marker and Erza gave us a look that dared us to try and change it. We sweat dropped. We then all three looked at each other and started to discuss it. After careful deliberation, more like Erza's stares getting even more intense, we decided to take part. Our names were written down, but we were put into one group. Erza had named us Sparks. We questioned the origin of the name and she said that we were all spunky and sparky. We didn't dare argue with her.

"Don't worry guys! You three can write a new song and perform it during the show. If it sounds anything like that song that was put of the internet, then it you will win for sure! It will be fun and we will be cheering the loudest from the crowd!" Natsu gave an award winning smile and it instantly made all of us feel a whole lot better about entering.

I turned back around and tried to focus on the rest of the lesson, which failed as soon as I took a look out the window. So, I have successfully been embarrassed by my dad, discovered my feelings for Natsu, talked to and asked Lisanna to hang out, and forced to join the annual talent show. All in all, good day Lucy. And little did I know, it would actually get better.

After school, I said goodbye to my friends, promising to call them as soon as I finished hanging out with Lisanna (with Levy threatening to come over and beat me up for details if I forgot to call). Juvia left with Gray, walking awfully close if I do say so myself, and Levy and Gajeel headed towards the library to work on some project they have for a class. Erza left to go see her boyfriend who had just returned from a three month long school assignment in a different country. Natsu had basketball practice and seeing as he is the captain, he had to actually show up for it. He made me promise to tell him everything either after Lisanna left or the next day. _Hey! I just remember today is Friday! Weekend here we come!_

I met with Lisanna at the front entrance of the school. She was standing there talking to Cana, who still had a brown bag in her hand. I walked over there and gave her a huge smile, "Hey Lisanna!"

She turned surprised, not aware I had walked up, and gave a smile of her own. "Hey Lucy! This is my friend Cana Alberona, Cana, Lucy Heartfilia!"

Cana gave me a sly grin and took a big chug out of her bottle, "So you are the chick that took all of Lisanna's friends and her hottie boyfriend. Nice to meet ya."

Lisanna looked so appalled at her friend's behavior. She started getting on to Cana and her bluntness. I just laughed and shook it off.

"Lisanna! It's ok! I don't mind. Nice to meet you Cana." Cana gave a wicked smirk and finished off her drink.

"Lucy girl, I like ya. Don't know ya to well, but I get a good, strong vibe from ya. Now, let me ask you, are those on your chest natural or did you get a boob job?"

Now this caught me by surprise, as well as Lisanna…again. "Cana! You can't just ask someone that!"

"Um, they are real. But, can we not discuss that. It's a little…odd and personal."

Cana laughed and waved her hand, "Yeah yeah. I was just curious. I will see you two lovely ladies around. Have fun." She sauntered off towards the direction of her house, pulling another bottle mysteriously out of thin air.

I shot a sideways glance towards Lisanna who stood stunned by her friend's actions. She just returned my look and shrugged her shoulders, indicating she had no idea Cana was going to ask that question. We busted out in a fit of laughter. It felt really good to laugh with her instead of fight. We then pushed forward towards my house. When we arrived, I took her into the kitchen. We grabbed a couple of apples and some water and headed upstairs to my room.

Lisanna POV:

So far, so good. There was a slight bump with Cana's outbursts, but other than that, there hasn't been much awkwardness between Lucy and I. When we arrived at her house, I couldn't believe how big it was. Sure I knew who her family was and knew that she was loaded, but it's one thing to hear about it and another to see it. She has a beautiful house with dazzling chandeliers and golden walls. It is almost like every room sparkles. She took me upstairs to her room, which was just as big as every other room in the house. Her room was nice, but what caught my attention were all of the instruments. One in particular was the electric guitar. Secretly, I loved to play. But, it isn't exactly popular to play an instrument. She must have caught my gaze, because the next thing I knew, her electric was strapped around me, itching for me to play. I strummed a couple of cords and felt instant relief wash over. _It has been so long since I have played._ I started remembering this tune that I had started to write after Natsu broke up with me. I had been so down that I needed something to remind me to not wallow in my self-doubts and fears. Lucy must have liked what I was playing because she picked up her acoustic and started strumming along with me, the next thing I knew, we had a song going.

We stopped after a while and just laughed.

"Wow, Lis! I didn't know you could play! You are so good! And that song sound really good as well."

"Haha thanks Lucy! I love to play, but it has been awhile. I can't believe the instruments you have. Are these what you, Levy, and Juvia used to write that song?"

Her smile dropped when I mentioned the song. I forgot that was the day I had been so rude to her and her friends. I felt bad that I had brought it up again.

"Lisanna, I am so sorry we wrote that song about you! We were just trying to get some frustration out and we NEVER meant to post it. Blame it on me being a spaz and accidently sending it to the interenet."

She started looking everywhere but at me and rubbing the back of her head. I giggled and it caught her attention as she snapped her head back towards me. She looked genuinely intrigued as to why I was laughing.

"Lucy, it's ok. Sure I was mad at first, but looking back on the song, everything you sang/wrote was true. But, I am fixing that now. To be honest, I thought it was a really good song! You three did a great job with singing and playing that I forgot it was about me! Say, do you think you could help me finish the song I started? I am new to the whole lyrics and music thing."

She looked even more surprised than before. After a while, a huge smile overtook her previous frown and she chuckled lightly, "Of course! I would love to help! If it works out, we can get Levy and Juvia to join in."

"Oh and Erza! She is really good at drums! We would almost be like a small band!"

"Erza plays drums? I didn't know that! How come she never said anything?"

"She doesn't like that many people to know. Not that it is a huge secret, she just thinks it distracts from her studies. But, I am sure with a little convincing, she would do it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get this song rolling!"

Lucy POV:

I had no idea that Lisanna could play. I saw her eyeing the instruments, her fingers instinctively twitching with the desire to play. I walked over and grabbed my electric and gave it to her. She looked confused then naturally went into playing. She had started playing this song that sounded so good. I joined her and soon we had a pretty good melody going.

What probably shocked me the most was that she wasn't upset about the song and even praised our work on it! I agreed to help her with her song and I also learned that Erza can play drums. All in all, not a bad start to the afternoon.

We spent the next couple of hours working on the song. We finally finished the lyrics and did a rough draft of the notes, but we were going to need Levy's help fine tuning everything. My dad came upstairs once to ask us what we wanted for dinner. We decided we wanted tacos, so we ordered some, ate, and then came back upstairs and got down to business.

"So, Lis. I know for a fact that Natsu wants to talk to you, but he will only do it at school. So, I am thinking that during lunch on Monday will be the perfect time to do it. Maybe on the roof? It's pretty private up there so no one can break up the conversation. Also, this can be a totally private matter, or I can be there to give you support, I will leave it up to you."

Lisanna straightened when I mentioned Natsu wanting to talk to her, "He does want to talk to me? Oh that is a relief! Thanks Lucy! That plan sounds great, and to be honest, I would love if you were up there with me. It kinda concerns both of you, so it would only be fitting if you were up there. Plus, you calm Natsu down. He really likes you, you know."

I blinked owlishly at the girl, "I calm him down? He likes me?"

She seemed just as stunned as I was by my statement. "You mean, you didn't know? He stares at you all of the time and is always finding a way to be near you. I always hear him talking about you and he is constantly smiling whenever you are around. He never did that when we were dating. Sure, we had fun and smiled and cut up, but he never wanted to talk about the important things or hold hands or any of that stuff. When I see him with you, he has to physically restrain himself from hugging you or even holding your hand. This morning, I could see the excitement behind the hug he gave you and the look that went with dragging you off to class. He has it bad for you, and if I am not mistaken, you have it bad for him too."

I couldn't believe my ears. Natsu Dragneel's ex-girlfriend, my ex-enemy, just told me that her ex likes me. And not only that, it sounds as though she was encouraging it! There wasn't a hit of jealously laced in her voice. It was more of a nostalgic tone. Or a tone of something that she always wished she had with someone. I saw her eyeing me, waiting for my reply, but words just weren't coming to me. My mouth kept opening and closing, making me resemble a fish. She giggled as she saw me struggling to come up with something to say. I eventually remembered how to talk.

"You really think all of that and you aren't mad? This is your ex-boyfriend we are talking about! I figured you would be mad about that kind of stuff. And you aren't mistaken, I do have it bad for him."

She smiled as laid her head of the palm of her hand. "I knew it. And I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt to think about him liking you, but I can't change how he feels. I know he doesn't want to get back together with me. I burned that bridge in our relationship, I am much more content with going back to being friends. Yeah, it will take a little longer to get over him, but, as long as he is happy, I can be too. So, you go get him girl! Tell him how you feel!"

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, "Yeah, maybe I will! But first things first, let's get you two talking." I stood up and gave Lisanna the biggest hug. She returned it and when we broke apart, we started laughing.

"Is this what it is like to have friends again? I have missed this so much. Thank you forgiving me a second chance Lucy."

"No problem Lis, I am happy to be your friend." I gave her a huge smile and she returned it. I looked at the time and saw that it was after 9:00 p.m. Lisanna noticed too and decided it was time to go. I walked her downstairs and opened the front door. She turned around and gave me a heartfelt smile, "Lucy, I can't thank you enough for today. I am so happy that we are moving forward and it was a blast to hang out with you! I hope we can do it more often. I am sorry, again, for all the trouble I have every caused you. You are a wonderful person who deserves a guy as wonderful as Natsu. You two are the perfect match and I wish you luck with him!"

I could feel the tears threatening to come forth again. I have no idea why I was feeling so emotional, but it was a good kind of emotional.

"Lis, I can't tell you how much fun I had today! We will most definitely be doing it again. And, I already forgave you, so don't worry about apologizing. Thanks for the encouragement. I will make sure you and Natsu become friends again. Be safe going home!"

We hugged, exchanged numbers, and soon she was on her way home. As soon as I closed the door, relief swam over me. As well as sleepiness. It was a good, tiring day. I ran upstairs to grab my phone and entered in Lis's number. I then did a group chat with everyone and told them about that afternoon. Everyone was thrilled with how it went and was even shocked that Lisanna and I had written a song. Levy and Juvia agreed to help with the song. Even Erza, with some slight convincing, agreed to play the drums. We then started talking about random things and laughed as we each discussed what we had done after school. Apparently, Juvia and Gray ran into Gray's adoptive brother, Lyon, who proceeded to declare his love for Juvia. Gray, who was only wearing boxers at the time, beat up on Lyon, who was also only wearing boxers. Eventually Juvia had to step in a dumped a bucket of water on each of the boys, who complained about being wet, before turning to go to her house. Levy and Gajeel went to the library to study for some upcoming test and ended to getting into an argument which caused them to get kicked out of the library. Levy stormed home, with Gajeel on her heels, somewhat apologizing for getting them kicked out and for calling Levy 'shrimp' the entire time. Natsu apparently finished practice early and ran across a lost kitten. The kitten turned out to be blue and it made Natsu happy, so he named it…Happy. His parents were made at first, but after his sister said how much she loved him, they agreed to let him keep it. Erza hung out with her boyfriend, Jaleel, all day eating cake and taking a stroll. They only stopped when Erza wanted to try out the new arcade and beat Jaleel, and everyone else, in every game she played. The owners told her she wouldn't be allowed back in until the end of week due to some damaged sustained during an intense round of air hockey.

All in all, it was good day for everyone. We all agreed to stay in touch this weekend, in case any of us decided to hang out. We ended the call and I was getting settled in bed when I heard my phone go off.

 _From Natsu:_

 _Hey Luce! I know we just got off the group chat, but I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you! The Lisanna you described is a lot like the Lisanna that was my childhood friend. I will gladly talk to her on Monday, but you might have to remind me. You know I tend to forget important stuff, but hey! That is why I have you, isn't it? Anyway, I can't wait to hear the song you wrote. Ummmm…..I think that is all I had to tell you!_

I was taken back by the sincerity and sheer non-Natsu like message I was reading. _He is proud of me? Oh if only he knew what he did to me…_

 _To Natsu:_

 _Hey! Thank you so much Natsu! It means a lot to know that you are proud of me. She is such a nice girl, now that is, and I can't wait to start being her friend. Haha! I can't wait to perform it! I hope you like it!_

 _From Natsu:_

 _Luce, I am pretty sure I like anything you do. I know the song will be a major hit! I can't wait for you to meet Happy! I know he will love you, he is my cat after all. Well, I have an early morning practice, so I am headed to bed. Sweet dreams, Luce._

I didn't respond back. Well, more like, I couldn't respond back. I kept rereading the message over and over and over. I am pretty sure Natsu said that he liked me. His message said he liked everything I did and that he loves me. He didn't say it straight out, but in an underlining way. I mean, 'I know he will love you, he is my cat after all?' If that doesn't scream love, than what does? I was so happy, I almost couldn't all asleep…almost. I finally mustered up the courage to send back a 'sweet dreams Natsu' message and get under the covers. As much as I wanted to sit and think about the brain, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. Today had been such an eventful day, that I was exhausted. It was some of the best sleep I had ever gotten, finally feeling the ominous feeling going away and being replaced with a feeling of love and friendship, the best kinds of feelings in the world. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.


End file.
